Sins of a Saint
by TudorGirl910489
Summary: Life at the Tudor Court was never simple, a Court full of love and lust. Mary Tudor the forgotten Princess returns during the reign of Queen Anne Boleyn, and falls in love, but as the daughter of a King, nothing is ever simple as it seems **New Summary**
1. Chapter 1

**So to make this fit George will be born August, 15, 1510 and the year is November 1533 and George is not married to Jane Parker yet they are betrothed.**

* * *

It brings me much displeasure being in my half-sisters services even though she be too young to even understand she is Princess so I know I cannot blame this misfortune upon her. I live at Hatfield Palace and I can say it is a beautiful residence but as a once Princess myself I am not happy with my accommodations. And to bring me much more displeasure George Boleyn has come to reside at Hatfield he came a week ago and now never leaves me a moment of silence.

I know why he is here, to make me sign the oath and admit I am a bastard well I will not. I am the Princess of England and heir to the throne I will never admit that that whore it Queen.

I was currently in the gardens by myself one of the few moments these days for I was servant to my half-sister Elizabeth and constantly had some degrading thing to do like wash her dishes or sometimes change her diapers. 'Lady Mary reading again?' Viscount Rochford said with a bemused smile on his face as we walked towards me. 'Yes Your Excellency' I said in a peevish voice closing my book with a thud 'moody today My Lady?' he asked with a smile on his voice 'Your Excellency I find your presence grows rather annoying' I said standing up to march passed him when he caught my arm and pulled me back.

'My Lady your presence always brightens my day' my arm was pressed against his chest and he whispered the words in my ear so close I felt his breath on my neck. I felt something stir deep with in my and I did not move and silence emanated for a few minutes before he spoke again 'come to my bed Lady Mary I promise you that you will be satisfied after all you are but a Lady now' I ripped myself away from him. 'Your Excellency I shall never come to your bed even if my life depended on it' I spat stomping away back to my rooms.

I did not have to turn around to know he was smiling 'he is insufferable' I said throwing my book on my bed angrily. Truth me told George Boleyn stirred something in my that in all my 17 years I have never felt and I must admit it scared me I starred into the small mirror that was hanging on my wall and looked at my reflection I was wearing a dark black down with a matching French Hood with gold embroidery.

After a few moments I went to my cross and knelt to pray, I prayed for the strength to get threw these hard times in my life and to one day see my mother again. I knew I must have prayed for a good amount of time for there was a knock at my door 'come it' I said not opening my eyes and kept praying. 'Lady Mary supper was an hour ago' I looked up my eyes meeting with George Boleyn's I must have prayed for two hours.

'I did not notice the time' I said standing up 'I was busy' he nodded 'I had some saved for you but you shall eat in the kitchen for the tables have been cleaned'. When I got to the kitchens I expected him to leave me be but he did not and knew this should not surprise.

'I am to be made Duke of Rochford' I looked up from my quiet meal 'that must be exciting' I said confused why he was telling me this 'it is being a Viscount was being boring anyway' he said with a playful smile and I let a small smile grace my face which made him smile more. 'I take it your father is trying to find a match for you?' I said looking into dark brown eyes that seemed to dull at the mention of a match.

'Unfortunately he has already found one the Lady Jane Parker a dreadful women full of greed' he said spitefully 'but you shall find yourself many comforts you shall be a Duke all you must do is produce a few children with her that is all they lock her away in the country'. I said making him laugh 'I wish it was that simple but it is not when you marry one day you shall know' I bit my lip looking down and he looked at me sympathetically knowing that the chances of me getting married were very slim right now. 'I am sorry' he said quietly I nodded placing my fork down and looked at the clock it was 9 'I think it is time I go to bed' I said simply standing up 'I shall walk you back' he stated following me and I felt the butterflies swirl in my stomach I nodded allowing him to follow me to my door.

'Good night Lady Mary' he said kissing my hand lightly his eyes looking straight into mine 'good night Your Excellency' I said breathlessly 'please call me George' he said stepping away 'then call me Mary' I said with a smile. 'Mary' he said nodding his head to me 'George' I said with a bow walking back into my room with one last look.

I giggled as I was helped out of my gown my Lady Bryan who was making her rounds 'you should be in bed by now Lady Mary' she said letting the strings out 'I am sorry Lady Bryan I missed supper and his Excellency Viscount Rochford allowed me to eat something before bed' she nodded and let out the last string 'well get to bed' she said heading to the door. 'Good night Lady Bryan' I said crawling under the covers with a smile 'good night Lady Mary' she said blowing out the candle and shutting the door.

I did not understand these strange feelings I got when I was around George Boleyn I should hate him after all it his sister who has displaced me and my m0ther but for some odd reason I cannot.

**George Boleyn**

I laid in my bed confused at why I was being to kind to Mary she is my families enemy but I find myself longing to me with her and knowing I must marry the miserable Jane Parker makes it so much worse. It came so fast that it shocked me I was in love with Mary Tudor the King's daughter and my sisters enemy.

And I knew she loved me too I just had to have her see that before it was too late.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**George Boleyn**

I cannot explain why I am in love with her I do not think it is something I can put into words ever since I came to Hatfield she seemed to have a strong will. She had an air to her that made you respect her she was not like the other women at Court I have ever met she seemed to know what she wants and will not give up.

I admire her very much. She has not once wavered to sign the oath but I knew the King's patients was starting to ware thin with his eldest daughter that is why I was sent in hopes to press her to sign. I do not know what they expected me to do scream till she signed? But I knew that would not work so my tactic was to kindly persuade her to sign.

That plan was not working as best as I thought but today I was going to try again maybe today she was relent but I knew the possibilities where very slim.

'Lady Mary' I said formally seeing her walked down the hallway 'Your Excellency' she said with a bow 'may I speak with you?' I asked her not giving her a chance to say no before escorting her outside. 'I do not think you are giving me a choice Your Excellently' she said with an annoyed smile which caused me to laugh.

'Mary' I said when we were alone in the gardens 'your father the King is growing very inpatient with you and I find I cannot guarantee your safety if you do not sign the oath'. I said hoping she would finally understand she quickly stopped taking her arm from mine and looked away. 'Your Excellency' she started but I cut her off 'I told you, George' she nodded biting her lip.

'George are telling to admit I am a bastard' she said more like a statement 'yes Mary I am but you shall be always known as the King's daughter and very beloved by him and his Queen' she took a deep breath. 'I cannot' I clenched my fists forcing her to look at me 'what part of he might kill you will you just not understand you are defying your King and your father' I growled annoyed at her utter disobedience 'why do you care? It seems your family would rather have me dead' my eyes softened as I looked at her.

'You think I would want you dead?' I asked letting her go her eyes widened slowly 'not you but your family, yes' I took a deep breath looking at her she seemed helpless when this situation was brought up. 'Mary there is no need to die over this when you sign I can promise that you shall be able to see your mother again is that not what you want?' I asked looking deeply into her crystal blue eyes.

'Do you think they would let me see her before?' she asked looking down and I let out a breath 'maybe if you promised to sign afterward they would but you must give them your word on your honor' she licked her lips nervously. 'Everything will be fine Mary you have to understand that' I said caressing her cheek her blue eyes looked into my brown ones our lips coming slowly closer together.

'Lady Mary' Lady Bryan called out from the Palace and I took a few steps back quickly. 'I shall leave to the Palace today and be back soon' she nodded 'I shall see you then' I nodded and kissed her hand. 'Till then' she nodded her face reddening from the blush.

**Lady Mary**

I watched from the window as George rode away 'Lady Mary hold the Princess for a moment' Lady Bryan said and I nodded taking the small child in my arms. I could not hate her she was so young and innocent and I must admit only to myself that she is adorable. They changed her bedding quickly as I looked into the eyes of my younger half sister and before I knew it Lady Bryan was taking her from me.

'Lady Mary' at first I did not hear her to armored with Elizabeth 'Lady Mary' I looked up to meet the older women's eyes. 'Yes' I asked as she extended her arms I nodded and handed her over with a stern look 'pay attention' was all she said walking away from me. 'Is there anything else Lady Bryan' I asked taking a few steps to follow her 'no Lady Mary that is all you may go' I bowed and left back to my room to pray.

**Queen Anne**

I smiled watching the Court dance Henry was sitting by my side I knew he was slightly bored for he seemed to be staring off. 'Henry may you dance with me?' I asked him with a smile on my face 'no Anne not now' my smile faded as I pursed my lips and sat back in my chair.

'You're Majesties' I heard my brother George say as he smiled to us 'George we were to expecting you at Court' I said leaning forward 'I know but I ask for an audience with the King'. He nodded brought me to the back parlor and sat down 'you wished to speak with me?' he said sitting down.

'Yes' I seated myself across from him 'is this regarding the Lady Mary' he said leaning forward 'yes it is I think we can come to a deal where both parties can get something they want'. He nodded for me to go on 'well the Lady Mary wishes to see her mother and if she may she said she shall sign the oath'.

He smiled leaning back 'if I let her see her mother then she will sign the oath' he let out a breath 'with all due respect Your Majesty I would let her it would solve many problems' he nodded. 'Go back to Hatfield with a copy of the oath bring her to her mother tomorrow let her visit for a day but she must sign the oath' I nodded with a smile.

He let me leave and I came back to the banquet happily 'George' I heard my elder sister Anne call and I walked over to her. 'What did you have to speak with the King about?' she asked curiously she was always a nosy one having to know everything. 'The Lady Mary has agreed to sign the oath if she visits her mother which the King has agreed she may see her mother for a day'.

Anne smiled 'this is good news then' I knew Anne had been waiting a long time for Mary to sign the oath. 'George when she is done visiting her mother and she has signed the oath bring her here also make sure she is taken from the Princess's serviced and better quarters are given'. I nodded knowing Anne was very happy 'also she is to be treated only with kindness now when she has signed the oath tell her everything will be perfect.'

I went back to Hatfield Anne's words and a letter she had written Mary accompanying me.

**Lady Mary**

It was late and the sun was starting to set I had been waking in the gardens for about 20 minutes now waiting for George's return. I did not understand it he was a Boleyn I was supposed to hate him but I found I could not I was always happy when he was around and missed his presence when he was not.

'Mary!' I heard and turned to see George walking towards me with a smile on his face. 'I have good news you are to visit your mother tomorrow and you are no longer in the Princess's services also your rooms have been changed' I could not believe it and I laughed for joy I was going to see my mother.

'My father has done all that?' I asked tears of happiness coming from my eyes 'no it was Queen Anne when she heard you were to sign she wanted everything to go well for you'. I was shocked Anne Boleyn had done all this for me? 'You are also to go to Hampton Court Palace after your visit with your mother to see Queen Anne the King does not yet know'.

I nodded my head quickly 'also she gives you this' he handed me a purse full of money and a letter 'thank you George can you please show mw where my rooms are?' he nodded and led me to a grand room fit for a Princess. 'I bid you goodnight Mary and I will see you tomorrow' I nodded as he kissed my hand.

The first thing I did when I was alone was look around my new room it was very big then I looked down to the letter and slowly opened it up.

_**Dear Lady Mary, **_

_**I know you and I have never been on good terms but I always wished to be you must know when I did not push for you to become a bastard. When I heard that you were to sign the oath I was very happy I know the King loves you very much and I would very much like to get to know you. After all I am your stepmother. I hope now that relations between us shall get better and any ill feelings you may have harbored will dissipate. Though I cannot make you a Princess again I see fit that you are made second Lady in all the land. I also hope that when all is better you shall come live at Court with your Father the King's permission of course. After your visit with your mother I hope that you shall agree to come visit me and the King at Hampton Court Palace I would very much like to see you again after all these years but on better terms.**_

_**In Her Majesties Hand**_

_**Queen Anne of England**_

I sat in the darkness thinking about what she has wrote I knew now that I could not so plainly hate her for she was at least trying to make the situation better for both of us.

I went to sleep nervous at the day to come.

When I did wake Lady Bryan helped me into a new green dress that the Queen has sent over for me. Now that she knew I was to sign she showered me with gifts already I had 5 new gowns and many pieces of jewelry. My hair was curled then let down my back with a green French Hood I walked down the stairs accompanied by two new Ladies that had been appointed to me.

'Lady Mary' George said formally I then looked to the desk to see the oath laid out ready for me to sign. 'You're Excellency' I said with a small bow and he handed me a quill I slowly walked over and closing my eyes I signed my name. George smiled as he took it from me and had it sent to the Palace I then was escorted to the carriage and helped in I sat across from George the ride was nerve racking.

'Mary never fear' George said moving to take the seat next to me and squeezing my hand I nodded but I felt the carriage stop and I knew we were at Kimbolten Castle. I slowly got out with George's help 'she does not know about your arrival' he said as I walked in a young women stopped shocked by my sight.

'Lady Mary' she said flustered then she looked at George 'Your Excellency' she said a bit more sour. 'The Lady Mary and I have come to visit the Dowager Princess of Wales' George said to the women 'yes this way' she said bewildered I knew we should have sent a letter ahead but I knew this would be better for she did not expect me.

'We were not expecting you Your Excellency and we mean no offense but we never expected to see you again Lady Mary' I nodded not really listening to what she was saying. I watched the hall before me my breathing was fast and labored George reached out and touched my hand lightly and when I looked at his face he smiled encouragingly.

We then stopped outside large doors 'if you give me a moment I shall announce you' she said but George quickly stopped her 'tell her only of my arrival the Lady Mary wishes it to be a surprise' she nodded confusion still written on her face.

**Lady Elizabeth**

I had never expected the Lady Mary Tudor to ever visit Kimbolten Castle or her to visit with Viscount Rochford and for them to be so warm to each other. I walked into my ladies room she was sitting by the window and I knew soon she would ask to take a walk in the gardens. 'Lady Elizabeth' she said as I bowed to her 'My Lady Viscount Rochford is here' her face fell but nodded for him to come in. After all she did not have a choice he could barge right in if he wanted to.

I went back out to the hallway 'she will see you' was all I said before the both swept passed me.

**Lady Mary**

I walked into my mothers rooms her back was to us she was looking out the large window that had a beautiful view of the gardens. 'Your Excellency' my mother said still not turning to face us 'mama' I said weakly and she turned around quickly 'Mary?' she said as I ran into her arms.

'Oh my Mary' she said hugging me tightly then pulled me back holding my face in her hands. 'Mary I have missed you so much' she said kissing my head 'mama I have missed you too' tears fell down my face then her smile turned into confusion as she looked at George to me.

'Mary I do not want to seem ungrateful but I have to ask why you are here?' she said placing her hands in her lap as I knelt in front of her. I looked down at her feet I could not tell her that I signed the oath she would be so disappointed 'Mary you didn't did you?' she said in a gasp.

'Mama I had to I missed you so much they made me a servant to Elizabeth I could not take it' she bit her lip. 'You should have stayed true to yourself' she said kissing my head 'mama please do not be mad at me I love you' I knew she was angry at me and I did not want that. I signed it for her to at least be able to see her 'mama God will understand that it hurt me more to be away from you then have my title taken away'.

'Mary I love you as well and I hope you are right' she then looked over to George 'may I ask why you are here?' she said her voice cold. 'His Excellency as brought me to see you he is the one that convinced the King that if I should sign I could see you he has been very kind to me'. Mama looked at him in disbelief 'I thank you then Viscount Rochford' me nodded with a smile.

'Lady Mary I shall be in the gardens you have till 4 we must be off to Whitehall by then' I nodded and he bowed to me then to mama and left the room.

I have missed my mother so much it felt nice to be able to spend time with her but I could still sense her disappointment. 'So you have been a servant?' mama asked after a couple minutes alone 'yes for my half-sister Elizabeth though I thought to hate her she really is a sweet child' I said truthfully.

And honestly I liked having a sibling being and only child can get very lonesome after a while. 'I see that you had developed affection for this child' mama said her voice with an emotion I could not detect. 'I shall admit I have after all she is my sister' my mother nodded not saying a word.

'Is there something wrong mama?' I asked her and she looked into my eyes 'it is just I feel you are giving up you were born a Princess I fought so hard for you and it is like you do not even want it' she said close to tears.

'You think I want to be a bastard? I shall tell you that I wish not to be but I cannot contradict the King my father I fear for my life at times mama I am only 17 years old I wish things could be as they were but I realize they cannot. I want to be happy as much as I can be and when you fight the King you can never be so'. I took a breath watching her face carefully.

'I know I am sorry Mary' she said with a small smile 'I love you Mary and I never wanted to see you hurt but I also want you to always think with your heart and conscious' I nodded. 'Mama I am sure God will forgive me for he knows the terrible place I have been put' she looked into my eyes and I hoped dearly she would believe me.

'I hope you are right Mary' she said with a small smile the rest of our time we spent talking about what we have been doing in our lives it was not long before George came in. 'Lady Mary it is time for us to go' I nodded and kissed mama's cheek 'I will see you again I know that everything will be better now' I said reassuringly and she smiled and kissed my cheek as I walked away.

'Are you coming George?' I asked when he did not follow me 'in a minute I need to ask your mother something' I nodded and went to the carriage'.

**George Boleyn**

I waited till Mary was out of hearing then turned to the Dowager Princess sitting in front of me. 'He will not let her come back will he' she said looking out the window 'no not till you sign' she shook her head 'well I would not count on that' she said bitterly and I felt my anger rise.

'Not count on it Madam I believe I should your daughter is outside excited to think she may come and visit you again after everything she has done just to visit you, you are going to just push her aside selfishly'. She looked appalled that I would yell at her but she needed to hear it 'Your Excellency' she started but I cut her off 'if you do not sign you shall surly break your daughters heart madam' I said quietly looking down at the floor.

When I looked back up I saw tears in her eyes she was biting her lip looking at me 'I silently laid the paper before her and she signed as quickly as she could. 'I see the way you looked at my daughter Your Excellency and the King would surly have you head if you even dared touch her'.

I nodded my head quickly I knew she was right if even found I had invited her to my bed he would have me tortured. I walked briskly to the carriage and took my seat next to Mary the trip to Hampton Court was quiet I spent the most of it thinking about the Dowager Princess said.

I think I love Mary but the King would never marry her to me I was to be married to Jane Parker by next year and then again I am not even sure if Mary feels the same way about me. I knew I had to back off now at the Palace every movement shall be watched if they find I did something too familiar it was be a death sentence.

**Lady Mary**

George seemed to be in deep thought the entire way to Hampton Court and when we reached the Palace he acted like a stranger 'My Lady' he said helping me out and placing a cloak around my face so no one would recognize me. 'We must be quiet no one is to know you are here' I nodded as he held my hand and brought me to the secret doors that had shortcuts to the Queen's chamber.

I marveled at the feel of his hand in mine his was so much bigger and minefelt so small. I smiled lightly to myself feeling the butterflies in my stomach as I tripped and he quickly caught me his face inches from mine 'I am sorry' I said out of breath and he looked into my eyes 'it is all right' he helped me up then looked uncomfortably to the door. 'This is it' I nodded and he knocked twice and the door was then opened by a woman with dark brown hair 'Nan I bring the Lady Mary Tudor to see the Queen' George said quietly and she nodded with large eyes letting us in the chamber.

She said something like wait here but I was too busy looking around at the familiar but yet unfamiliar chamber.

**Anne Boleyn**

I sat nervously waiting for the arrival of Lady Mary I did not know what I was going to say when I meet her but I did want to make things right. 'Your Majesty the Lady Mary Tudor is in the Parlor'. My eyes widened and I nodded 'I want everyone out' I instructed and she nodded and I went out to the parlor that was not empty for but one girl.

I could not say she was a girl but a young woman now she was very beautiful and if remained a Princess she would have made a lovely match. 'Lady Mary?' I said nervously and she looked around with nervous blue eyes I noticed she was wearing one of the gowns I had sent and smiled lightly offering her a place to sit.

'Your Majesty' she said quietly sitting down 'Mary I think there is much for us to speak about' I said feeling uncomfortable in a very large room with only two people myself included inside of it. 'Yes I believe there is' she stated but not in a rude voice more in a calm agreeable voice I smiled lightly 'I never meant for any of this to happen I know you may not believe that but I honestly thought that your mother would understand that England needed an heir and she would step down to let someone else to that duty'.

'When she started to fight I thought she would see truth or that she would make a deal with the King that she would step down if you at least stayed a Princess I never thought she would fight for all or nothing'. Mary nodded she seemed to understand what I was trying to say so I went on 'I never wanted you to be made a bastard I thought the King would keep you a Princess but I guess since your mother kept fighting it was the only way your father thought she would give up'. Mary closed her eyes and looked out of the window when she opened them 'please do not think I am trying to turn you against your mother I think was very brave but I am your stepmother now and I do not want your mother to hate me'.

**Lady Mary**

I took a deep breath 'I thank you for telling me all that' I did not know what else to say but I knew I needed to find something. 'It was very hard on me when I had my title taken away and when your father the Earl of Wilshire told me I was not even allowed to see or talk to my mother it broke my heart I cried for days though I would let no one see me'. Her Majesty looked down and did not say anything I gave her a chance to speak and now she was giving me mine.

'It broke my heart not talking to my mother or even being able to see her could you imagine what it would be like never seeing or hearing from Elizabeth being forbidden to do so? Or what it would be like for Elizabeth when she needs her mother most your own father says you cannot see her'.

I felt like I wanted to cry remembering when I got sick and mama was not allowed to see me. 'Mary I am so sorry but it was not me who did that please I want to start all over'.

Anne said grabbing my hand and giving it a small squeeze I bit my lip could I really just start all over? Well I at least should give it a shot 'I think that starting over shall be nice' a smile broke out over Anne's face as she let go of my hand and leaned back.

'I know everything shall be fine now your father is having a banquet tonight and I wish to present you then but first let us fix you up a bit'. I nodded and she called in her servants who set to work by washing and combing my hair then drying and curling it Anne then went and personally picked out my dress it was red satin velvet with ermine and gold trimming. It had beautiful embroidery with studded silver and gold jewels. She picked out a French Hood also that was red with gold trimming I was then given beautiful jewelry it was a jeweled red cross with hanging silver and ruby studded earrings.

I did not even recognize myself when I was brought before a large mirror 'oh my' was all I said as I looked at the women I knew who was myself. 'Mary you look beautiful' Anne said smiling I smiled lightly 'thank you' she then went to get dressed herself I walked over to her library and picked out a small book it was a book of poems I smiled as I sat down and started to read and before I knew it Anne was back.

She was dressed in a dark blue dress with and intricate and very elaborate with silver and purple beading her hair was let down in black waves down her back she looked beautiful and even I had to admit that.

'Mary my head Lady in Waiting Nan shall bring you out' I nodded and that certain Lady bowing before me.

**Anne Boleyn **

Tonight was going perfectly so far and even Henry could feel my excitement though he could not understand why. 'Sweetheart' Henry said turning to me 'how was you evening' he said with a smile 'it was very nice actually I have someone I would like to present you with?' I said stepping into the middle of the room. He nodded and I signaled for Lady Shelton to get Nan and Mary.

'I know it will make you very happy' I said smiling then turning to the doorway 'the Lady Mary Tudor' the squire announced and I saw Henry's face turn into one of awe as his daughter bowed before him. 'I humbly ask for Your Majesties blessing' she said not looking into his eyes.

'My own daughter' Henry said allowing her to stand then she then was presented to me 'Her Majesty Queen Anne' she kissed my cheek once and then he looked at some people in the crowd. 'I recall that some of you desired that I put this jewel to death' Mary's eyes became glazed and she fainted almost falling to the ground if not the King had caught her.

'He then held as walking in a circle 'be of good cheer Mary for nothing will go against you now' he then placed her hand in mine 'continue' he said while walking away.

Mary's eye shone with happiness as he walked away and I smiled at her 'I have seen you lodgings they are beautiful and I made sure that you were given some at Hampton Court and Greenwich Palace I have seen them both they are lovely' she smiled 'I am grateful to His Majesty and to you'. I smiled to her them looked over to see my father glaring at me 'Mary if you do not mind this is my sister Lady Mary Carey shall you talk to her for a moment I have something I must attend to' she nodded and walked off with my sister and I went to talk with my father.

I met him in the parlor near the great hall 'yes papa' I asked looking into his eyes while taking a sip of sweet wine. 'What in God's name do you think you are doing girl?' he growled angrily 'what are you talking about?' I asked him in annoyance.

'Do not play coy with me Anne you know perfectly well what I am talking about you are showing favor to the Lady Mary and my reports say you are showing her with gifts even before she signed the oath'. 'When I heard she was going to papa I wanted to give her incentive'.

'NO' he yelled making me drop my cup 'Mary Tudor is the daughter of Catherine of Aragon she has no business being near you or Princess Elizabeth other then to clean the floor'. I had always listened to my father till now on this one subject.

'I am the Queen of England you have no business yelling at me my word is law second to the King's your opinion is needed only when asked and I do not remember asking'. He seemed stunned that I had yelled at him never in my years have I even risen my voice to him 'now if you please I must go' I said sweeping passed him. George was waiting outside the room an anxious look on his face 'George if you dare even dare try to lecture me on bringing me back in the King's graces I shall send you to the Tower.'

I growled at him I was not in the mood right now for my family to gang up on me 'Anne I am not going to lecture you I think what you did was right after all I helped you remember if anything father will be angry at me as well' I smiled lightly. 'I am sorry George how could I forget' I said starting to walk at a slower pace he followed me back to watch Mary talking with our sister the look on her face was one of disbelief Mary always knew how to shock people.

'I think I shall go save the Lady Mary from our sister' George said with a smile on his face but there was something in his eyes when he looked at her and I knew it in an instant. 'George' I said in a warning tone and he looked down at me 'what?'

'I know that look George and I advise you against it the King will have you cropped at the neck if you even try to Court her'. George then looked at me with eyes that scared me 'I would never even think of it' he then walked away but I knew it was to late for him.

**George Boleyn**

I knew Anne did not want to see me get hurt and was just trying to help but I was to far gone now I was too in love with her. I walked over to her and smiled 'Ladies' I said respectably bowing to both my sister and her. They bowed themselves and then I looked to the Lady Mary 'may I have this dance?' I said with a smile and she nodded 'you may'.

She took my hand and I led her out to the dance floor she smiled as the song began 'I would like to thank you George for helping me without you I would still be at Hatfield as a servant to my half-sister'. I smiled at her 'it was my pleasure My Lady' I said as I twirled her around 'really thank you' I stared down into her blue eyes and her into my own brown.

I wanted to tell her right there that I was in love with her but I knew it was too soon she did not understand these things yet. 'Mary I' I started before stopping myself and she looked up with curious blue eyes that could make an man bend to ever will. 'Yes George?' she said innocently and I let out a small laugh 'Mary I would very much like it if we could be friends' I said smiling and she let out an innocent charming laugh.

'I thought we were already friends' she stated as the dance stopped 'I was just making sure' I said again as she started to walk away to my sister who had beckoned her over to the thrones to sit by her.

**I know I used some scenes from when Jane Seymour's brought Mary back into favor I thought it would work for this story please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady Mary**

My chambers were beautiful fit for a Princess one might say but I am no longer a Princess. Her Majesty Queen Anne has been very kind to me her sister Mary is a very sweet girl but very draft and I mean it in the best way possible. She just does not think things threw sometimes she is still called the great prostitute famous above all else by many of the French.

But she was not what I expected I thought her to be a cruel person who was very loose in morals but she seemed kind and loving. Just like Anne when I first heard of her she seemed cruel and a witch but now I know she is to very kind. George who was called a womanizer and a mean cold hearted man but he was just the opposite.

I know now that the Boleyn children are very kind it is there father who is cruel, coldhearted and evil in every way possible. 'My Lady' I heard and turned to see Lady Jane Howard a cousin of Anne Boleyn's standing in the door way. I had met Lady Howard that evening and she seemed like a nice girl but a lot of energy 'Lady Howard' I said with a slight bow and she waved it off with a smile and walked into the room.

'How do you like your rooms?' she said admiring the bed and beautiful paintings 'I like it very much I am very grateful for their Majesties' I said watching her walk around the room. 'I do not wish to be ungrateful to you Lady Howard but it is late why you are in my chambers?' I said as she stopped to look at me with a smile.

'My cousinQueen Anne has appointed me your Lady in Waiting and friend she knows you shall need one now' I smiled lightly at her. 'I never expected to get ladies' I said walking over to sit down 'it is only me but if you wish for someone else I shall be happy to step down'. Lady Howard said with a sad look in her eyes I quickly made sure that I had not made her feel uncomfortable.

'I am sorry Lady Howard I was just curious I would be very happy for you to be my Lady' I said smiling at her, her smiled grew and she giggled with joy. I knew having Lady Howard as I friend would be very useful in this Court she being the niece of Thomas Boleyn I knew she would help me learn to stay out of her way.

'Well then I think it is time we sleep we shall have all day tomorrow to get acquainted' Lady Howard said with a smile I nodded and went into the dressing room where she took off the beautiful red dress and let my hair fall free. I was soon in my chemise and helped Lady Howard out of her dark blue dress we then blew out the candles and went to bed.

She slept on the opposite side of me in the bed I looked up at the top of the large canopy bed it was hard to believe that this was going to be my life now. Everything that I was so afraid of now seemed a distant memory and I was able to see my mother when I wanted I knew I wanted to visit her soon only seeing her for a day was like torture and only made me yearn for her presence more.

'Are you asleep?' I head I heard Jane whisper over to me 'no' I whispered back it was as well 'today was very exciting' she said looking over to me her blonde curls falling in her face. 'Yes it was I shall never forget it' I said a smile on my face she laughed 'neither shall anyone in Court you are now the main topic!'

I remembered a time when I was always the main topic I was after all Princess Mary of Wales heir to the English throne but now I am Lady Mary Tudor bastard daughter of the King of England.

It was silent for a long time before she spoke again 'I may not being the smartest person in this Palace but I do know that one day you shall be married if that it what you are worried about' Lady Howard said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded thanking her then turning over on my side saying I was tired when I knew I was not.

**George Boleyn**

I knew Mary would be muchhappier now thatmy cousin Jane was there to help her get threw life at Court. But Iknewthat giving Jane as an example tothe young girl was notthe best of choices but Anne said she trusted our was going to have Henry give Mary Huntington she gave our cousin Jane and she did not wish to give the Lady Mary a stranger as aLady. Also she said she castle for a residence in the country because she knew how much Mary loved it out there. She also knew that by making our sister Mary's lady it would keep Jane out of trouble which she was most famous for.

I walked threw the gardens alone the snow was light and calming when suddenly I heard the most annoying voice call my name. 'George?' I turned to see my unwanted soon to be bride Jane Parker 'what' I snapped causing her to jump a little purse her lips then walk forward. 'I am to be your wife and yet you barely speak to me' she said her voice pouting 'that is because I wish you naught to be my wife' I growled yanking my arm away as she tried to loop it with her own.

'Lady Parker I find your presence annoying' I snapped at her and walked away hoping with all might that she would not follow me.

**King Henry Tudor**

I was very happy tonight my daughter my most beautiful pearl Mary had signed the oath and was not getting along with my beloved wife Queen Anne. Also Catherine had signed the oath I owed much to George Boleyn some how her had gotten them both to sign within a matter of months and of course I was suspicious how. 'George' I called as I saw him walking back inside 'Your Majesty' he said bowing 'I have a question for you' I said forcing him to follow me down the hall.

'And what is it My King' he asked curiously 'how did you get them so sign the oath so quickly when all others failed?'

George looked at me nervously before speaking 'I was kind to the Lady Mary and convinced her that everything would go well for her if she signed and I told the Dowager Princess of Wales that if she truly loved her daughter then she would sign'. I laughed 'good man' I said slapping his back 'the ceremony for your Dukedom shall be tomorrow' I said walking away from him.

'Your Majesty I have something important I wish to speak with you about' he said quickly following me. 'And what is it?' I asked annoyed now 'I am grateful to Your Majesty for finding me a marriage with the Lady Jane Parker but I wish not to marry her I find her repulsive in everyway and utterly annoying'.

I took a deep breath listening to him speak he seemed to really hate the Parker girl 'have you another women in mind?' I asked him stopping to look him in the eye. 'No not yet I did not want to look before I got an answer from Your Majesty' I nodded 'the betrothal is broken then marry whom you choose'. He smiled happily 'thank you Your Majesty I shall never be able to fully repay you for this honor'.

I nodded and told him to leave.

I then went to see my darling wife Anne who was in her sitting room 'husband' she said smiling upon seeing me 'Anne' I said kissing her head and sitting head to her. 'My love I was thinking that the Lady Mary should have Eltham Palace I know how much she loves the country and it would be nice seeing how she is second Lady in England now'. I smiled at her 'it is a good idea Anne I shall tell her tomorrow' she smiled leaning back 'also I assigned the Lady Jane Howard as her Lady in Waiting I know she can only have one so I wanted it to be someone we could trust and my cousin Jane could learn a lot from your daughter' he smiled 'again good idea Anne'.

**Lady Mary Tudor**

The next morning I awoke thinking it was all a dream but when I opened my eyes I knew it naught to be. 'My Lady tis time to wake' Lady Howard said waking me up I nodded and sat up yawning 'let us get dressed' she said and I was quickly cleaned up and me and Lady Carey looked at dresses. 'What of the blue one?' I asked and Lady Howardshook her head 'no I think this one would be perfect' she said getting up her chemise billowing in the wind that came threw the window.

The dress she picked was a dark green with gold lining and ermine trimming and long hanging sleeves it was covered in sapphires and precious jewels littering the corset. I nodded eagerly 'tis perfect' I said in excitement and she quickly helped me into it then set to work doing my hair I wore a simple French Hood that was green with precious jewels on it. When I was finished I helped Lady Howard into her dress much to her complaint but when it came to her hair she did that herself.

Her dress was a dark blue it had beautiful beading but not as intricate as mine she then wore a blue French Hood with not jewels or stones on it. We ate quickly and were then summoned to the King and Queen's presence.

'Your Majesties' be both said bowing 'Lady Mary me and my Queen have decided that we shall give you Eltham Palace and a pension of 100 pounds'. 'Thank you Your Majesties I never expected any of this' I said bowing graciously 'It was Queen Anne's idea' I looked at Anne and bowed again 'I then thank Her Majesty for being so kind to me' I said truthfully.

When I signed I never expected this kind of treatment from her I thought she would be cold to me like the early morning December winds. But she was kind in everyway at times I often caught myself wishing I had signed the oath sooner rather then have suffered.

'The Duke of Rochford will be the controller of your household' I nodded. 'I appreciate this very much Your Majesties' I said truthfully and they both smiled warmly at me.

'We have also decided that since the Dowager Princess of Wales has signed the oath she shall reside with you at the Palace if she chooses'. I was speechless as I looked at him my eyes started to tear but I pushed them back 'you shall never know how much this means to me Your Majesties'.

I walked out of the room glowing with happiness 'Lady Mary the Queen has sent us to pack your rooms for your removal to the Eltham Palace' I nodded and they went to my chambers to begin packing. 'My Lady' I heard and turned to smile warmly at George 'Your Excellency it is good to see you' I said turning as dismissing Lady Howard.

'And you as well' he said taking my arm and leading me down that halls 'George do you think you can do something for me?' I asked him with a smile he nodded 'depends of what it is'. I smiled 'I wish for you to go to my mother and request for her to join me at Eltham Palace.' He seemed to think for a minute 'I think I could do that' he said with a charming smile 'then I thank you very much' I said looking into his eyes with sincerity. 'You and your family are not what I expected' I said truthfully 'and what did you expect Mary?'

He asked as we started to again walked down the lonely corridor 'I do not know, people a bit more cruel if I might say' I said sheepishly. He laughed 'well I guess I can forgive you my lady'.

**George Boleyn**

She smiled her nose wrinkling slightly 'then I am grateful for your forgiveness' she said her clear blue eyes sparkling with happiness. 'I must leave then Mary if I am to tell your mother but you look beautiful today". I said and she blushed 'thank you and you do not look so bad yourself' I laughed slowly kissing her hand letting my lips linger for a moment before departing.

'George' I heard my older sister Anne say as she caught up with me 'Majesty' I said bowing and she shook her head 'what is this I hear of you asking His Majesty to break your betrothal to Jane Parker'. I wanted to roll my eyes 'Anne I do not wish to marry her the King saw reason in my argument and agreed' her eyes widened.

'George you need a good marriage' she said her voice rising 'I will make one but I shall not have everyone telling me who to marry'.

'Who then George? Who do you want to marry?' she said her voice sounding annoyed I did not answer and her eyes grew wide before sighing. 'You cannot take the Lady Mary as your wife she is the King's daughter a bastard she may be but the King will never allow it' I clamped my jaw shut 'Anne please keep out of my personally life you may be my elder sister and Queen but you still have no right!'.

I mounted my horse and quickly rode away to Kimbolten Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I redid this chapter and added a bit**

"My Lady the Duke of Rochford is here to see you" Lady Darrel said quietly and I nodded for her to let him in I stood up out of my chair and waited for him to come in.

"My Lady" he said bowing to before standing up.

"Is there a reason for your visit Your Grace" I asked harshly he bit his lip holding back a small laugh,

"Yes there is your daughter, The Lady Mary has been given Eltham Palace by Her Majesty the Queen. Your daughter wishes for you to have residence with her" I smiled lightly.

"Tell my daughter I would love too" I said turning away from him and looking out the window.

"We are to leave by the morning then" he said simply.

"Yes please will you not sit and take something to drink" I said playing the good hostess but also wanting to hear about my daughter and the Court.

"Thank you" he said sitting at a small table I nodded for Lady Darrel to serve him, I sat across from him my head held high.

"How is my daughter" I said finally after a few moments.

"She is fine and in good health, she is treated well at Court Her Majesty Queen Anne is treating her with nothing but kindness and the King gives her new gifts whenever he can". I smiled there was once a time when Henry did that before Anne Boleyn.

"So what does you sister Anne think of your love for my daughter?".

I was no fool I saw it the day they both visited me the look in his eye as he watched her he seemed stunned into silence. "She does not approve" he said quietly.

"Of course: I said looking towards the window.

"And you do?" he said accusingly with hope in his voice.

"No, I do not" I said coldly.

He nodded taking a breath "you should get ready for tomorrow it will be a long journey" he said getting out of his chair and bowing "Princess Dowager" he said before exiting the room.

"Lady Darrel" I said and she quickly came to my side "yes" she said kneeling "tell the maids to pack my things I shall be moving to Eltham with my daughter" I said smiling lightly as I walked into my chambers for the night.

**Queen Anne**

I knew no matter what I said to George he would not listen he was treading dangerous territory. If and when the King decides to marry off his eldest I knew it would be to someone with a higher standing at Court and was not known for womanizing. I knew I would not talk to my father who was still upset at me for bringing Mary back to Court let alone giving her, her own property.

I knew Mary always had a clear head so I went to speak with her personally I could not let her bring upon her own ruin. "Her Majesty the Queen" a squire announced as I walked into Mary's chambers.

"Your Majesty" Mary, said in a deep bow with everyone else.

"Mary, come I must speak with you alone" I said in a serious tone and she looked up at me with nervous eyes but followed me out of the room and down a deserted hall. "Mary my brother is in love with you" I said getting to the point her eyes lit up.

"No he is not" she said shacking her head.

"He is Mary, but you must understand your father would never let him marry you and I fear he will try something stupid you must talk to him".

Her eyes were wide and she quickly looked down "yes I will speak to him when we get to Eltham" she said with a smile looking me in the eye.

"Thank you Mary" I said hugging her and walking away.

**Lady Mary Tudor**

George Boleyn was in love with me. It felt wonderful to say I smiled to myself biting my lip could it even be possible that he loved me that anyone could love me. After all I was but a bastard but again I was a Royal bastard I sighed happily walking back to my chambers "Mary, what did the Queen say?" Lady Howard asked curiously "nothing important" I said walking over to the window and sat down looking out dreamily. Could _it be really possible that he loved me?_ I thought to myself and my stomach churned nervously do I love him?

_Yes_ something whispered inside me and I smiled looking out the window.

When I got to Eltham mama was already there "Mary, how are you" I heard, George ask and butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"I am fine, George and yourself" I said as he took my hand leading me down the hallway.

"Doing better, how was your ride?" he said looking down at me a small smile curling the ends of his lips.

"Well, the Queen talked to me before leaving" I said remembering my conversation with Anne.

"And what did she say?" he said stiffly, like he already knew.

"She said that I should not be around you" I said looking down to the ground noticing we had stopped.

"And what is that, Mary?" I looked up at him nervously opening my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Is it because you feel that same as me" he said leaning down and I trembled in anticipation.

"Maybe" I said as he kissed me deeply.

"Mary!" I heard my mothers sharp voice snap and I quickly jumped away.

"Mama" I said in fear looking from her to, George.

"Mary, go to my chambers this instant" she hissed and I immediately listened to her.

**Katherine of Aragon**

I watched as, Mary quickly ran away my deadly gaze then turning on George Boleyn.

"What do you think you are going with my daughter" I snapped and he just sighed looking bored.

"Nothing, My Lady" he said rolling his eyes.

"You have no right leading her on like this and taking advantage of her" I snarled standing to my full height which was still a head shorter then him.

"I, in no way took advantage of her I can assure you that" he said as his insulted at my accusation.

"Leave Eltham, you are not welcome near my and the King's daughter" he glared at me a full minute.

"Princess" he sneered leaving.

"Lady Darrell" I said and she came to my side.

"Yes"

"Do not tell anyone of this, I shall alert the King" she nodded.

"You have my silence, Madam" I nodded and went back to my chambers where my 17 year old waited for me.

"Mama" she said in fear as I entered the chamber.

"Mary Tudor, what in God's name are you thinking?" I said severely at her.

"I am sorry, mama, but I love him" I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Mary, you do not know what love is and I can assure you that, George Boleyn would never make a suitable husband" I said and her eyes sharpened, she always did have her fathers temper.

"And how do you know?" she said eyes wide and accusing.

"Your father would never allow this match and you know it!" I snapped and she glared at me.

"He can marry, Anne, but when I love someone I cannot marry them? He has already called me a bastard it is not like I can marry some foreign Prince" her sharp words quieted me for a moment.

"Mary, your father will hear of this and you can talk to him of this, but you cannot be flaunting yourself with him like that in the middle of the hallway, better yet at all, have you lain with him?" I demanded scared to know the answer.

"NO!" she yelled "I have not lain with him, is that what you think of me?" she said taking a step for the door.

"You will not leave this room!" I said grabbing her arm gently holding her in place "I was only asking for what I saw I could not be sure, if you think you can stand in the hallway and act the way you did and not have your virtue in question you are mistaken."

"What are you going to tell the King?" she asked quietly looking to the floor.

"What I saw, Mary, but only because I do not want to see your name smeared" I said cupping her cheek caringly.

"Please do not" she pleaded sounding like a small child.

"I am sorry, but you must face the consequences of your actions, he will probably summon us to Court to speak with you" I said wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"But I did nothing" she whimpered looking up into my eyes.

"Mary, I if I must put your virtue in question you have" I said softly kissing her head "now go to your rooms and stay there" she nodded "Lady Darrell, see she gets there safely and tell the maids she is not allowed to leave".

"Yes, Your Highness" she said leaving the room.

I went over to my desk and sat down slowly writing a letter to the King telling him what I saw, I did not like putting, Mary in this situation, but I could not help what she had done. She must be taught a lesson and I could not be soft on her, Henry would talk to her and make her see reason.

**King Henry VIII**

"**Your Majesty, a letter from Her Highness the Dowager Princess of Wales" a boy said and I looked up from my desk in slight surprise.**

"**You are dismissed" I said taking it slowly looking down at the familiar scrawl opening it slowly knowing she would only write me if it was serious.**

_**Your Majesty the King of England,**_

_**I am writing to you on the subject of our daughter, Mary it seems she has caught herself in a situation that I fear might hurt her name. She is a young girl of only 17 and her mind trifle to such matters it seems she thinks herself in love with Viscount Rochford, George Boleyn. Upon my walk to see her on hearing of her arrival to Eltham I found him embracing her in a deep kiss.**_

**_I have dismissed him from the castle and now, Mary seems intent that she loves him and does not seem to wish to listen to me. I fear for the safely of her virtue, which is still intact, but I do not know for how much longer with George Boleyn around her. _**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Katherine**_

My hand balled into a fist reading the letter, George Boleyn was making advances on my daughter. "Boy!" I yelled and the door quickly opened revealing a young man ready to serve.

"Yes Your Majesty" he said with a boy.

"Send for the Lady Mary Tudor and the Dowager Princess" I said standing up and he nodded leaving the room.

I walked down the hallway where I was met by Cromwell "Your Majesty" he said in greeting.

"Arrest the Viscount of Rochford" I snarled and his eyes widened.

"On what charges?" he said cryptically.

"For trying to seduce the King's daughter" I snapped at him.

"Yes Your Majesty" he said obediently, how dare he court my daughter behind my back.

"And Cromwell" I said and he turned back around "look for good matches for my daughter, the Lady Mary" he, again nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**I redid this chapter and added a bit**

I was nervous, actually terrified as the carriage pulled up in front of Hampton Court Palace. The King had summoned me and mama to Court and we had left almost immediately. I almost ran away as mama led me down the long hallway straight to my father the King's office.

"I do not want to go in" I said my breathing fast as we stood outside the door.

"I know Mary but if you do not it shall only anger him more" I nodded and she held my hand squeezing tightly before I went into the room facing the King.

"Your Majesty" I said bowing before him, he in turn leaned back in his chair dismissing his servants.

"Mary you do not know how disappointed I am of you" he said his voice cold I kept my eyes trained on the ground scared to meet his eyes.

"I know I am very sorry" I said my voice quiet and weak.

I heard his chair scrap against the floor and quickly glanced up to see him walk over to me.

"Since you have shone yourself to be less then able to handle yourself I have decided with great difficulty that it is time you are married seeing how you are now 17".

My eyes widened I never thought he would marry me off I just thought I would be in trouble like when I was little, but I failed to see how much my father would be upset over this.

"W-Who" I stuttered indigently.

"The Duke of Somerset Edward Seymour he has recently been widowed and has no children he has been informed and the wedding will be next week the Court shall be informed tonight". I still could not process it I tried but it seemed not to run to well in my mind I had long given up hope of ever being married after this.

"What if I wish not" I said appalled my eyes pleading up to him.

"You have no say in this you are my daughter you are lucky I am not putting you in a nunnery, you may leave now" he said sending me out I slowly walked towards the door in disbelief.

Mama was waiting for me and looked at me with a curious expression as I walked towards me "what is it, Mary, what has he done?" she asked worried.

"I am to be married to the widowed Duke of Somerset by next week" I did not even sound like my own voice. It felt like it was not even my own body as Queen Anne walked up to both me and my mother.

Mama did not even bow to her just stared ahead before walking into the King chambers.

"What on earth is she doing?" Anne said her voice astonished.

"I am to be married by next week to, Edward Seymour" I said tears finally falling down my face indigently.

"Seymour?" Anne said in shock everyone knew the Seymour's and Boleyn's were long time enemies.

"Yes, Seymour" I said quickly walking to my chambers, Lady Howard following quickly I wanted nothing more then just to go to my chambers.

"Lady Mary" I heard as I turned a corner.

"You're Grace" I said bowing to the Duke of Somerset.

"I wished to meet with you before our betrothal was announced to the Court" he said respectably.

I looked at him he had dark brown hair with tanned skin and blue eyes he was tall almost about as tall as my father and he seemed to tower over me.

"That is very gallant of you" I said dismissing, Lady Howard with a look.

I had heard of Edward Seymour before he was often described as cold and very ambitious.

"Thank you" he said moving forward to offer me his hand I took it with hesitation and he led me down the corridor.

"The King has informed me of why he is in haste getting you married" I was tense as he led me down the hall wondering how my life would be with this man.

"I do not know what the King will do with ,Rochford, but I do know if he is released you will have no knowledge of him" I nodded as he stopped in front of my door.

"Of course" I said turning to face him.

"I shall see you tonight then" he said kissing my hand I nodded and once he left I quickly walked into my rooms.

"My Lady what did the Duke of Somerset want?' Lady Howard asked as I took a seat next to her.

"He is to be my husband, Lady Howard" her eyes went wide.

**Katherine of Aragon**

I furiously pushed Henry's door open but he was not surprised when I entered "yes, Katherine?" he asked sounding more annoyed.

"You know very well what the problem is, Henry" I snapped and he sighed leaning back in his chair staring up at me.

"Do not raise your voice to me, she is 17 years old, what did you think I was never going to have her married?" he said his eyes cold as he looked up at me.

"You are only marrying her off so you will not have to deal with her" I said and he rolled his eyes. "She is more like you then I ever hoped she would be, willing to risk it all for love" I spat and he glared up at me.

"I said do not raise your voice and you had better shut your mouth, women before I do that for you, I am your King and master" he growled it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"No, Henry you are not" I snapped at him "I am still a Princess of Spain and there is nothing keeping me here, actually there is nothing keeping me or _my_ daughter here".

His eyes grew dark and his chair scraped back as he rounded the desk glaring at me "you would leave England?" he demanded but I did not back down.

"Yes I would and since, Mary is your bastard she belongs to me and I would take her with me".

"How dare you threaten to take her away from me" he snapped looming over me like a dark shadow I hesitated only slightly.

"She is my daughter and it is not a threat it is a promise" I said as I glared up at him gaining courage.

"You even dare leave England with her and I swear you shall not make it so Spain alive" fear swam threw me and I stared at him in shock.

"You would kill me?" I asked it was simple and my voice was calm and collected I would not let him see the fear within me.

"Do not force me to make that decision" he said coldly and I took a shaky breath "go to your rooms and get ready for the banquet our daughter's marriage is to be announced tonight". it was a clear sign of dismissal one I did not take to kindly. But I would not stay in that room a moment longer then I must.

I quickly swept out of the rooms meeting Anne's eyes quickly before I walked back to Mary's rooms to see if she was all right.

"Mary?" I asked walking into her room sitting next to her as she lay on the bed.

"Yes mama" she asked her voice thick with tears I smoothed her dark hair back my heart breaking at the sight of my daughter crying on her bed.

"Everything will be fine, Mary" I said leaning down and kissing her head.

"No it will not, I wish I had never signed that stupid oath" she said bitterly and I hushed her gently.

"Mary, if you did not worse may have come please do not cry we must get ready" she shook her head.

"I wish not to go".

"Mary I tried everything I could think of even threatening to leave with you to Spain, but I fear your father the King has threatened me greatly if I even dare leave England" I said quietly.

"It is not fair" she said her voice tiny muffled by the blankets.

"Alas I know my sweet, but maybe things will get better" finally I got her out of bed and she was dressed in a deep blue gown sapphires encrusted in the bodice her hair was let loose in curls down her back and a cornet was placed entwined in her hair on top of her head. She wore ruby cross showing with defiance of her Catholic faith.

As for me, I was dressed in black gown silver and gold embroidery with jade and emerald jewels my hair was tied up and a simple cross placed around my neck.

The banquet table was elaborately set up and I was left of Henry. Mary was on my left and beside her was her future husband the Duke of Somerset, Edward Seymour.

I have not spoken to him yet only pleasantries I had asked some Ladies of mine what about the Seymour's.

Edward Seymour was raised to nobility last year I can vaguely remember seeing him around Court when I was still Queen. He has 1 brother and two sister's Jane and Elizabeth who had been ladies to me once before.

Henry stood up and Anne looked over wearily to me she did not want this marriage more then I did from what I gathered her family had been enemies for a long time.

"Lord's and Ladies" Henry bellowed silencing the Court.

"I have come to give you the best of news" he said a smile on his face "first my wife Queen Anne is once again with child" my eyes widened I was not expecting that. Mary looked over at me and I forced a smile she doing the same. The Court clapped and cheered happily all hoping it was a boy to satisfy the King.

"And my daughter the Lady Mary Tudor since she has reached the humble age of 17 will be married to the Duke of Somerset".

But for this they reacted slower what did they think?

Their beloved once, Princess Mary married to a common Duke a girl once destined to be Queen only to become a Duchess. Slowly they clapped, but, Henry could feel their displeasure at his choice of husband for his daughter.

**Lady Mary Tudor**

_They are displeased_

I thought looking down at my fathers Court of course they could say not, but the whispers after my father, the King sat down gave way to their true feelings. But they had not choice the King did and he already has decided the wedding it to be in 4 days the whole Court was invited.

"Mary would you like to dance?" I heard and looked to see my father asking for my hand I smiled a true smile and took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. The music started a familiar dance as I moved across the floor.

"They do not like the choice I have given you" he said suddenly and I swallowed hard.

"I know" I almost whispered back at him he looked me in the eye.

"At least make them believe you are happy with the Duke" it was not suggestion but more and order one I knew he expected.

"I will" I said as the dance ended.

I took my seat next to the Duke of Somerset my future husband "do you enjoy dancing?" he asked curiously and I looked over to him my fathers words whispering in my mind.

I put on a smile and nodded "yes, Your Grace I do very much" he nodded.

"Do you?" I asked curiously "dancing I mean" he looked over at me quickly.

"Sometimes yes it depends on the dance" I nodded looking down at my plate why did it seem like he was going to be a difficult person to get to know.

"My brother and sisters wish to meet you" he said slowly and I looked at him curiously.

"Who are they?" I asked turning my body a bit to face him.

"My younger brother is, Thomas and I have two sisters, Jane and Elizabeth".

"I would like to meet them seeing how I shall be apart of your family soon" he nodded quickly.

"They are at Court as maids to the Queen" I nodded thinking carefully and remembering them.

"Then I shall meet them soon?" I asked he once again nodded.

"Tomorrow maybe if the, Queen can spare them by brother, Thomas though will be arriving at Court for the wedding he is at Wolf Hall with my parents".

"Very well" I said as he went back to eating. He seemed so distant a person and I prayed that our marriage would not always be like this and in the moment my mind drifted to George wondering how he was.

**George Boleyn**

I hated the Tower of London it was such a miserable place to be.

"Boleyn ya food" the guard said slipping a tray threw the door I took it walking back to the small bed in the corner of the room eating quietly what should not be called food.

"George" I heard my name called and looked to see my father I quickly got up and placed my dirty plate down and went to the door.

"What are you doing here?" I said knowing perfectly well the King has allowed no visitors.

"I am here on behalf of the King listen carefully, son" he ordered and I nodded praying he would take me out of this pitiful place.

"You are not to speak to the, Lady Mary again are we clear?" he said with hard eyes I sighed looking down.

"Father I-" he quickly but me off.

"George, the King is having her married to the Duke of Somerset, Edward Seymour". It felt like my heart was ripped from my chest when I thought of, Mary being with another man my eyes stared forward trying to picture Mary with the coldhearted Edward Seymour.

"She must not be willing to marry him" I said more to myself then my father hit the door causing me to look up.

"Do not be a fool, George she is not yours to have as much as I hate the, Seymour's she is theirs, though I do not care much about it, your sister, Queen Anne is pregnant once again".

"That is good" I said more thinking about, Mary then my sister "am I to be let out?".

"No, not yet in 5 days time" I started at him in confusion.

"Why 5 days?" I asked and his eyes shifted.

"The Lady Mary, is to be married in 4 days, 3 speaking of tomorrow"

I walked back and sat down on my small bed "George, let her go the, King is arranging you a marriage as well I believe you shall be married to the, Lady Jane Parker like you were supposed to".

He left but his words stayed in my tiny cell circling around me.

Mary it to be married to a man other then me and to make it worse tis, Edward Seymour she could not have wanted this and I know, Anne must not have wanted this, but her mother the, Dowager Princess she must have.

She would much rather see her daughter married to someone of the Catholic faith like the, Seymour's are rumored to be, she could not just leave well enough alone. Mary, would have been very happy with me, I know she would have but now because of her mother we are both cast into many miseries. _She will pay for this_ I thought laying back on my bed drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**George Boleyn**

I hated being stuck in this tiny cell and the thought that my, Mary was to be married tomorrow sent chills down my spine. I knew I had to get out of this place I had to stop that marriage I could not let, Mary down again. And her mother that God dammed women who put me in here in the first place, she would suffer as well and what a better way then to be locked in the same way she has done to me.

**Lady Mary Tudor**

Jane and Elizabeth, seemed very nice they both seemed very good Catholic's and I got along with Jane very well. Suddenly with friends like, Jane and Elizabeth, life as a Seymour did not seem so dark and glum.

Though Edward may be a bit cold it may be because of his last wife dying tragically with their child. But I did not want this life being the Duchess of Somerset, was no where near what I wanted, I knew tonight I would run. Run as far as I could and after a few months I would come back for George, I did not know how I would do this I just would.

"Mary, is your dress ready?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I believe so" I said looking down into my hands it seemed like only yesterday I was told I was going to be married now it was only a day away.

"Shall we see it?" Jane asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes" I said and signaled Lady Howard to have the dress brought into the room.

It was a beautiful gown made of white and gold silk the bodice was encrusted with sapphire, jade and rubies. The train was at least 4 feet the headpiece was a beautiful tiara of diamonds fit for a Princess but I was not a Princess my father was giving me a wedding fit for one to appease the people.

"It is beautiful, Mary" both, Jane and Elizabeth, said looking over the dress with wide eyes how could it be that I was getting married tomorrow?

**Katherine of Aragon**

I did not want to even think of Mary, getting married tomorrow it brought to much sorrow to my heart. She was my only living child my little girl who when I was born I had such hopes for she was born a Princess of England, and reduced to nothing more then a Royal bastard and is now known as, Lady Mary.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Lady Darrell asked into the silence.

"Yes Lady Darrell I am fine, I am just thinking of when, Mary was younger" I said before dismissing her.

"Do you feel proud what you have done?" I heard an eerie voice say after a few moments and I jumped from my seat looking around.

"Who is there?" I called frantically starting to head for the door when a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"I do not think you wish to do that" I stopped in my tracks starring in terror at the face of, George Boleyn.

"What are you doing out of the Tower?" I said stepping away from him slowly.

"Do you know what it is like in there?" he growled stepping forward I quickly stepped back my breathing came quick a deep forbidding in my heart. "Do you know what it is like being away from those you love?"

"Get out and I shall not call the guards on you" I threatened moving towards the door.

"Alas I fear I cannot do that".

"If you do this, Mary will never forgive you" I said as he stepped forward.

"She will" he growled angrily lunging for me he grabbed me around the waist and I struggled in his grasp as he turned me around grabbing my face. "She looks just like you" he said looking down at me holding me tightly, I stared up at him in disbelief "maybe if I just close my eyes…" he said doing so and leaning down pressing his lips to mine I jumped ripping my arm back and slapping him across the face.

It all seemed to go rather fast I ran for the door and he leaped at me a sudden pain shot threw the back of my head the world around me seemed to blur at the edges before finally the room spun and my vision blackened.

**Lady Mary Tudor**

The sun was soon covered in rainy clouds I sighed "I believe I shall go see my mother now" I said getting up and leaving the room. I knew if I ran tonight I would not be able to see her ever again and is saddened me deeply.

"Lady Mary" Lady Elizabeth Darrell, my mothers most trusted servant said bowing her head to me as I walked to the door.

"I am here to see my mother the Dowager Princess" I said holding my head up high.

"She is in her chambers, she asked to be alone" she said backing away from the door and I walked I searched her rooms but could not find anything.

Fear suddenly engulfed my heart and mind when I saw a stain of fresh blood on the carpet it was only 4 droplets of blood, but they still glistened like they had fallen from the vein. My high pitched scream billowed threw the halls around sending chills down many of the courtiers spines.

"Mary" I heard, Edward Seymour's voice say quickly running into the room "what is it?" he said forcing me to look at him with gentleness.

"Blood, and my mother the Dowager Princess is m-missing" I stuttered the end as he looked down and the plush rug with blood smeared into it his eyes widened.

"Someone alert the King at once!" he yelled bringing into his arms as tears started to form in my eyes.

**Katherine of Aragon**

"Ughhh" I groaned sitting up the world around me in a blur slowly my vision came back my head was pounding and smell that inhabited my nostrils was sickening. "Where…" I said looking around feeling the back of my head a few smears of dried blood resting in my hand.

I jumped up looking around my sense fully alert I was in a small dungeon I quickly stood up my light blue down covered with dirt and mud.

"Now you shall know what it is like to be kept from those you love" I head George Boleyn's voice say threw the door I quickly walked up to it which was not hard the room was small all it had was one small bed and a tiny window.

"Let me out this instant I demand so" I seethed slamming my fist on the door, but it would not move and inch.

"No I will not" he said simply.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed angrily.

"You can scream all you want no one shall hear you" he said a trickle of laughter in his voice I felt hopeless as he walked away I turned away from the door and slowly fell to the ground tears falling from my eyes.

**Lady Mary Tudor**

"My Lady they are doing everything they can to find her Highness the Dowager Princess" a maid said trying to calm me down but I would not listen to her. Edward and his sisters where in my rooms and he was talking with, Thomas Cromwell my fathers secretary his eyes grew wide and he nodded as, Cromwell left.

"What is it" I said standing up from my chair and I looked directly in his eyes my hands shaking.

"George Boleyn, escaped from the Tower an hour before your mother the, Dowager Princess went missing".

I did not even want to hear it the thought of what is happening now is because of, George just did not seem to sit well in my mind. He said he loved me he would never hurt my mother for he knew how much she meant to me but then again like my mother said once I do not truly know, George.

"They have to find her I refuse to get married without her there" I said stubbornly.

"No one is expecting you to, Mary" Edward said leaving the room, Jane and Elizabeth, came to my side taking my hands.

"It will be all right, Mary you shall see they will find her".

I hoped and prayed deeply that they were right.

"I wish to be alone now" I said quietly dismissing everyone in the room.

I went over to the small cross that was in my room and knelt "please God bring my mother back to me I promise if this is for my thoughts on running away I shall not I promise" I said threw tears hoping dearly that he would hear me.

They say they think, George took her what if he did? I thought biting my lip _where would he bring her?_ A voice whispered and I stood up looking around my room in thought. He could not have gotten far no one saw anyone leaving the Palace _but then again no one saw anyone leaving the Palace _I thought warily.

_He would hide her somewhere in the Palace where no one could find her. _

The thought struck me hard and in one moment I had my cloak tied around my shoulder and left the room quickly without the maids noticing. He would blame her for this I just knew it so I went to the only place no one would dare think to look for a, Princess of Royal birth and once, Queen of England.

_The dungeons. _


	7. Chapter 7

I swept threw the castle in the shadows quickly following the path down to the bottom pits of the Palace my breathing was slow and cautious. I licked my dry lips the stench of the dungeons making me wrinkle my nose in disgust I stepped timidly down the steps my light green dress collecting mud in its train as I walked.

It did not bother me my mind was focused on finding my mother I just knew she was down here somewhere.

**Edward Seymour **

"Have you found the Dowager Princess yet?" I asked walking into, Cromwell's office he shook his head looking down at papers that were piling on his desk.

"It is like she disappeared into think air" he said signing not even looking up at me.

I sighed in frustration nodding and left his room for Mary's.

When I got there I saw all her maids waiting outside her door "what are you doing?" I yelled scaring them.

"She asked to be alone" one of them squeaked.

"There is a kidnapper on the loose who has already kidnapped her mother and you left her alone" I yelled opening her doors only to find the room empty. I slammed my fist against the door "tell the King his daughter the, Lady Mary is now missing" all there eyes went wide but did as they were told.

**Katherine of Aragon**

I hated being in this tiny cell I had not spoken to anyone since I was I was put in here by that wrenched soul, George Boleyn. I soon felt like I ran out of tears for I could no longer cry. I just sat there staring at the wall praying silently on the bed my breathing and the scurrying of rats the only sounds in my tiny cell.

**Lady Mary Tudor**

In desperation I ran down the stairs and into the deepest parts of the dungeons where people where rarely kept I slowly began inspecting each cell knocking on the closed doors whispering quietly "mama?" I asked but still no answer I soon became desperate.

"MAMA!" I yelled as loud as I could knowing only someone down here would here me.

I heard something faint coming from down the long hall and suddenly broke out into a run lifting my skirts up storming down the hall.

**Katherine of Aragon**

"MAMA!" I heard Mary's voice scream.

"Mary?" I said standing up my eyes wide "MARY!" I yelled running to the door suddenly I heard her banging at my door.

"Mama?" she asked her voice hopeful.

"Yes, Mary tis me open the door" I said standing back she tugged at the door knob.

"I cannot it will not open without a key and I am not strong enough to break it" she said her voice fearful and scared.

"Mary, calm down" I said breathing hard "what I want you to do is go back and find someone it was, Lord Rochford who put me in here do not trust him".

**Lady Mary Tudor **

I nodded tearfully but remembered she could not see me "I will mama" I whispered starting back down the corridor "do not worry I will find someone quickly!" I called back to her finding my way back up.

I soon entered the better parts of the Palace at once bumping into, Edward who looked relieved to see me "good God women you scared everyone where have you been?" he said taking me by the shoulders.

"I found my mother she's in the dungeons you have to get her out now please it was, George" he nodded quickly he started to walked back and I grabbed him. "No please get her out now I cannot think to leave her like that for a moment more".

"Mary, the King" he said but I shook my head.

"Please for me" I said my voice just above a whisper he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Where is she" I smiled and took his hand leading him back down the long staircase my hair which had been once nicely done fell into my face as I showed him the door my mother was behind.

"Mama?" I called hoping that she was still there.

"Mary" I heard and sighed in relief as, Edward pulled a skeleton key from his pockets and after a few moments unlocked the door.

"Mama" I said running into the room hugging her tightly.

"Mary, we must-" she started but was quickly but off.

"I had really hoped you would not look for her" a voice said and I looked over to see, George a long knife in his hand. My breath hitched in my throat _no _I thought to myself_ this could not be the same man I feel in love with_.

"Rochford, let us go" Edward said as he was pushed back into the tiny cell with us.

"All in goodtime" he said slamming the door shut.

"George, let us out NOW!" I screamed in frustration.

"Soon my dear first I must take care of a few things" his voice and footsteps faded and I turned around slamming back against the door.

"You should have watched the door" I snapped at Edward as we all sat in the small bed in the corner of the room.

"You should have listened to me when I said we should first get guards" he snapped back and I was about to retort when my mother cut me off.

"It does no good blaming each other first we must find a way out of here" she snapped and we both looked down like scolded children.

"She is right" Edward said getting off the bed and pacing the tiny room I watched him carefully.

"And how do you purpose on getting out of here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

**King Henry VIII **

"My Lord the Duke of Somerset is missing" I slammed my fists down.

"You had better find them first the Dowager Princess then my daughter now her fiancé" I yelled people scattered and quickly getting out of my way.

"Henry" I heard, Anne's voice call and I looked to her and held her close "we shall find them, Henry it is just no one is really looking" she said her head leaning against my chest.

"They had better start" I growled and she nodded.

**Lady Mary Tudor**

"How long have we been down here?" I asked annoyed.

"I do not know" Edward said from beside me I groaned letting my head fall against the wall.

Finally there was the sound of feet and we all perked up "who's there?" Edward called getting up I nervously looked around his as mama held me in her arms.

"Tis only me" George's voice said with a sneer I glared at the closed door.

"Please let us out" I said hating this small room with everything I had in me.

The door opened and, Edward was about to jump at him when a knife was put to his throat.

"I would not do that if I were you" George said with a crazed smile "now we are all going to do as I say all right?" he asked and I fidgeted nervously as, Edward took a few steps away from the blade.

But when, George turned his eyes to me, Edward took that as his chance jumping at, George and knocking him to the ground.

"RUN!" he yelled as they both fought over the knife, mama quickly grabbed my hand leading me from the room but, George caught my ankle as we ran and I fell with a cry.

I kicked at his hand finally freeing myself, George finally got the upper hand and cut Edward's arm and without a though I grabbed a bucket from a near by cell and cracked George in the head. He slumped to the ground and mama looked at me wide eyed.

"Mary" she said unbelievingly.

"Now is not the time" Edward said kicking, George into the cell. And quickly leading us out of that hell hole.

"I want a bath now!" I said as we made it to the better parts of the castle.

"Mary, I think we all do" mama said as I made it to my chambers and mama went to hers. Edward went to go tell the King of what happened, the maids had a bath quickly drawn and I was scrubbed till every scent of that place was ridden from me and I smelt of fresh roses.

"Are you still going to run away tonight?" Lady Catherine Brooke, the daughter of my mothers closest friend Maria de Salinas asked quietly.

"No, Catherine God has proven to me that is not what he wants" I said my voice shaky she nodded and helped me out and into a fresh gown. It was a light green with beautiful embroidery my hair was tied up and a French Hood placed in my hair.

"My Lady the King is here he wishes to see you at once" I nodded.

"Let him in" I said placing my bible down on a table.

"Mary!" he said in relief hugging me tightly to him "I was so worried as was, Queen Anne when we learned of you disappearance along with the others"

"Thank you father, and I assure you I am fine" he kissed my temple.

"As it should be" he said smiling down at me. "You marriage to, Edward Seymour will not be postponed we will not let, George Boleyn ruin your wedding day".

I nodded solemnly "thank you father" I said as he left the room.

Maybe this is what God wants, for me to marry, Edward Seymour and become the Duchess of Somerset, Mary Seymour nee Tudor. I looked down at the rosary in my hands _if this is what God wants whom I to say no?_


	8. Chapter 8

"I, Lady Mary Tudor take thee, Edward Seymour Duke of Somerset to be my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health for richer or poorer till death to we part".

"I, Edward Seymour Duke of Somerset take thee, Lady Mary Tudor to be my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health for richer or poorer till death do we part".

There my fate was sealed. Nothing else mattered at that I ceased to be the, Lady Mary Tudor but instead became, Mary Seymour Duchess of Somerset wife of, Edward Seymour bastard daughter of the King of England.

He walked be down the aisle and I carefully looked at the people around me. Some shook their heads other smiled probably thankful that I was married at all. I smiled for my fathers benefit, a smile I knew I must now wear most of my life.

**Katherine of Aragon**

My daughter, my precious, Mary was married, now the Duchess of Somerset I wished with all my heart she would have married a foreign Prince and become Queen. But God has different plans for all of us.

She looked so beautiful today and I smiled encouragingly to her as Lord Somerset, now my son-in-law led her down the aisle.

**Mary Seymour Duchess of Somerset**

The celebrations where, what looked like very fun, but I could not find any happiness in them, but I smiled anyway making everyone believe I was happy, a pretty charade I must say.

"Mary, we are too retire" Edward finally said and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Yes" I said and left to my chambers mama followed me along with, Queen Anne, but even their presence could not calm the building hysteria in my chest.

"Mary, calm down all will be well" mama said bringing me into her tight embrace "I love you so much my daughter" she said kissing my head.

"Yes, Mary it is not as bad as everyone makes it out to seem" Anne said with a smile I nodded and they soon left much to my disappointment for I knew what was to come.

I was shaking as, Edward walked into my, I mean our chambers in only a pair of linen shorts I quickly looked down feeling exposed in my thin chemise.

There were no words exchanged as he kissed me it was all happening so fast, but I did not fight it, there was nothing left to fight for.

His hands were all over me in a way I have never experience he lead me to the bed and pushed me back gently. He was gentle with me, but nothing could stop the pain of making love for the first time.

I wanted to cry later when he was asleep I crept from the bed and sat by the fire looking into the dancing flames with a sudden desperation. George, was going to die I knew that, everyone knew, after what he did kidnapping me my mother and Edward the King could never forgive him.

I did not want him to die though there had to be a way. I had to make sure he got out of England after all he would not be in the Tower waiting to die if I had not led him on.

"_Mary" _Edward's sleepy voice called and I quickly got back into bed.

"I am here" I said and he threw his arm over me and drifted off back to sleep. I may never 'love' Edward Seymour but I have to at least make an effort my father expected a child soon and I knew others did as well. If he was going to be the father of my children then I would try just for their sake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mary Seymour Duchess of Somerset**

The next day I could not make myself go out into Court. I did not feel right, I was not sick, but it felt wrong everyone knew what had happened, and I knew I would not like the looks I was sure to get.

Many were disappointed with my marriage and they acted as if it was my fault. What could I have done? If I had not given in to signing the oath I would still be unmarried. Then they still would be not happy, but I did sign and now I am married.

Not to, George like I had hoped, but Edward, my fathers choice of a perfect husband. He was not rude or unkind it was more of the lack of emotion he showed that bothered me. His sisters, Jane and, Elizabeth were kind and his mother seemed nice enough. I knew his father like many courtiers was basking in the glow of his sons once Royal bride.

He knew I was no longer a, Princess, but there was still a chance that I could be reinstated after, Anne gave the King a son. And it made many jealous of my now husband, Edward Seymour.

"Wife" he called walking into the parlor to find me talking to his sisters.

"Yes, husband?" I asked standing up, his sisters bowed to him respectfully.

"The King and Queen wish to see you along with your mother, the Dowager Princess and the whole Court". It was enough to make anyone nervous.

"When?" I asked curiously.

"Now" my eyes widened and I quickly stood up looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black dress with gold and silver embroidery a small French Hood tucked into my hair which was curled and tied up.

"Come, you look fine" he said taking my hand. His sisters, who were now my ladies followed close behind us.

"Their Graces, the Duke and Duchess of Somerset" the herald yelled as we entered. I looked to see, Chapuy's, the Spanish ambassador looking at me with painful eyes I knew he wanted a more Royal marriage for me.

"Your Majesties" we both said bowing before the King and Queen, my eyes quickly glanced to my mother who smiled down at me comfortingly like any mother would.

"My daughter and her new husband" the King said stepping down from his throne and kissing my hand.

"Majesty" I said and he stopped me.

"Father" he said and I smiled lightly.

"Father" I repeated.

He led me and Edward to seats next to my mother a mine was the third seat to his left while Edward was sitting next to me.

"Mary" my mother said taking me hand.

"Mama" I said quietly.

"How are you?" she asked kindly.

"I am fine, and you?" I asked.

"Fine as well" I nodded and my younger half sibling, Princess Elizabeth who was now a year ran up to the thrones.

"Mama, Papa" she said happily, she was now two years old, I smiled lightly at her, her innocence seemed to shine threw the hall making everyone smile.

"Elizabeth" the King said taking her into his lap, I had to look away memories coming back when I was the Pearl of his World and he would let me sit on his lap as he met with courtiers.

"Mary" mama asked and I quickly looked up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The King and Queen have an announcement" she whispered and I quickly looked up.

"Lord and Ladies, me and my wife the Queen are pleased to inform you that she is now 2 months pregnant with the Prince of England" he said and I lifted my chin just the slightest.

I clapped politely with the rest of the Court putting a fake smile on my face while doing so. I still disliked, Anne Boleyn the slightest, she was the fault of all this. If it was not for her I would still be a Princess and my mama the Queen of England.

I was soon allowed to leave the hall and went back to my chambers.

"Your Grace, His Excellency Ambassador Chapuy's wishes to speak with you" Lady Elizabeth said and I nodded.

"You may let him in" I said kindly and she smiled.

"Your Grace" he said sourly bowing before me, with a wave of my hand I dismissed the ladies from the room.

"Ambassador" I said, my voice filled with confidence which I did not know I even had.

"Your Grace, I must in form you of your cousin, the Emperors displeasure at your lowly marriage to the Duke of Somerset" he said getting straight to the point.

"With all due respect Ambassador, the Emperor lives in Spain and does not have to see the hardships I had to go threw when I fought my father, the King. It seems only right I should do what my father says, and not a cousin that does not have my happiness in mind". I knew my words were heartless, but I did not want to fight over this, it was already done.

"My Lady-" I quickly cut him off.

"I am married now and can only hope to have children of my own, maybe when my father has a son he will reinstate me, till then I can only hope" the conversation was finished and he even saw that. "You must be leaving now, my husband will be back soon and wish to dine" he nodded standing up and bowing.

"Your Grace" I nodded my head as he left.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

This precious child inside me had to be a son, Henry loved, Elizabeth that was for sure, but I needed a son a strong and healthy son to carry on the Tudor name. Elizabeth was healthy and perfect in every way, but, Henry wanted a son, not a daughter and I would give it to him.

I knew Mary still harbored feelings of dislike for me, but there was nothing that I could ever do to make them go away. I believe in her situation I would be the same exact way, raised as Princess only to me married to a Duke and declared a bastard it was a dreadful thing really. But he needed a son.

A shiver ran down my spine.

If he could so easily get rid of. Katherine after claiming for years that he loved her beyond anything, and his daughter who he calls 'the pearl of his world' what makes me think that he would not push aside me and, Elizabeth if I could not have a son?


	10. Chapter 10

_December 23 1534_

Anne, was now 6 months it was late December and Christmas was only weeks away and my father and believed her to be carrying the Prince of England.

"Wife" Edward said walking into the chamber, we had been married 4 months now and seemed to have created some soft of pattern "you needed to speak with me" he said and I stood up from my chair dismissing the ladies in the room.

"Yes, I did…I mean I do" I said for the first time since our marriage night truly nervous I smoothed my dark blue skirts looking back up at him.

"Well, what is it?" he asked and I looked down to my hands taking a deep breath.

"I am with child, the doctors say about 6 weeks" I said quietly, he did not say anything for a few moments "are you not pleased?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, very" he said as I met his eye "I am very happy" he said reassuringly taking my hand "who knows?" he asked after a few moments.

"No one, save the doctor and your sister Jane, I was going to tell my mother when I had lunch with her today" he nodded hesitantly laying a hand on my stomach.

"You may, we shall tell the King and Queen tonight when we dine with them" I nodded in agreement and he left to attend other duties at Court.

"Lady Somerset, the Dowager Princess of Wales" Lady Elizabeth Seymour, another of Edward's sisters announced I smiled as my mother entered the room.

"Mama" I said hugging her.

"Mary, my you look more beautiful each day" I smiled blushing.

"Thank you mama, I am sure your just being kind I am to be 18 soon after all" I said taking a seat and she sat opposite me. "Lady Elizabeth, serve lunch now" I said before turning back to face mama smoothing my blue skirts.

"Is there something wrong, Mary?" she asked as I fidgeted nervously in my chair.

"No, I am fine" I said smiling "it is just…..I am pregnant" I said the ending quietly, but she heard it.

"Oh" she said surprised and I looked up to meet her eyes "I am very happy for you, have you told, Edward?"

"Yes I have, he is happy" I said and she reached across holding my hand.

"Does the King or…Queen know" she said, she always had a hard time saying Anne's title.

"No, Edward and I were going to tell them tonight" she nodded.

"Well, it will make them both very pleased, I am to be a grandmother!" I laughed laying a hand on my stomach.

"It is still hard for me to believe" I said and she nodded.

"I know, the first few months it seems unbelievable, but when your stomach starts to grow it becomes a reality" we spent the rest of the evening talking and making plans about the child I was now carrying.

"Mary, Your Highness!" Edward said bursting threw the chambers panting.

"What is it?" I said jumping up, as did mama.

"Calm yourself" he said firstly catching his breath "Anne has miscarried, twas a girl" I gasped laying a hand over my mouth in disbelief.

"Oh my" mama said nervously, she of course knew the consequences of not giving the King a son.

"Is she alright, how is the King?" I asked stepping forward.

"She is fine, the King is asking for you though" he said and I looked to mama.

"Go Mary, your father wants you" I nodded giving her a small smile as Edward escorted me to the King's presence chamber.

"Father, you wished to see me?" I asked bowing before him.

"Yes, Edward you may leave" he said getting off the couch as Edward, bowed and left the room quietly "I am guessing you have heard of the Queen's miscarriage" he said somberly.

"Yes I have, and I give you my full condolences and pray for Her Majesties recovery" I said like a dutiful daughter.

"Yes, yes well it was a girl anyway" he said motioning for me to sit down next to him as he took his seat I did not say anything sitting next to him.

"How is everything with you, Mary?" he said and I looked up surprised, he had not asked me anything like that since I was a Princess and he and mama were happily married, or at the time I thought.

"I am well, father" I said smiling as he took my hand.

"Your health?" he asked and I took a shaky breath unsure whether or not I should tell him in such a time like this.

"Edward and I wanted to tell you and Her Majesty tonight, but seeing how that is now an impossibility, I am with child" I said and he let out a laugh kissing my cheek.

"So at last I am to have a grandchild" he said laying a hand on my still flat stomach "how far along are you?"

"I am about 6 weeks the doctor said" he nodded.

"2 months, Mary I want you to go to Wolf Hall for the remainder of your pregnancy after Christmas celebrations" I nodded already missing the Courtly life.

"I will miss you all greatly" I said truthfully.

"I know, but I wish not for any complications, if it pleases you bring your mother with you she will not find much joy without you" I nodded and he hugged me close. I felt like a child again as he held me close in his arms "in a few weeks time I shall announce it to the Court" I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Father" I said kissing his cheek before leaving the room.

"Did you tell the King?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"Yes, he commands that after Christmas celebrations I be sent to Wolf Hall for the remainder of the pregnancy" he nodded "he also said that I may invite my mother to join me if I please, I mean if you agree of course" I said nervously.

"You may, for I must stay at Court" I nodded looking around at the bustling people of Court, each gossiping probably over Anne's miscarriage.

"Brother!" Elizabeth said running up to us "I have much to ask of you" she said her eyes wide with delight.

"Yes, I shall see you later, Mary" I nodded heading to Anne's rooms.

"Lord Wiltshire" I said as he slammed the door of her chambers leaving.

"Lady Somerset" he sneered walking passed me.

"Lady Seville, may you ask the Queen for an audience" I asked quietly and she nodded retuning within a few moments.

"She will see you" I was led into the quiet chamber, Anne was laying in her large bed her face pale and somber.

"Your Majesty" I said quietly "I am very sorry to hear of your lose" I said meeting her eyes.

"Thank you, Mary" she said patting her bedside and I swiftly went to sit next to her "tell me, what are they saying around Court" she asked and I looked down.

"Mostly they talk of your miscarriage, but it is nothing to be worried about" I said laying my hand on hers.

"My miscarriage…" she said with a dull laugh "twas just a girl, God was emptying my womb for the son I need" she said sounding sure of herself.

"Of course" I said agreeing with her.

"How is the King?" she asked looking deeply into my eyes unnerving me.

"He is fine, I expect worried for you" I said taking a deep breath.

"I am to be up for the festivities of Christmas" she said letting go of my hand and placing it in her lap.

"That is very good, I know the King as especially, Elizabeth would be saddened if you were bedridden for the Holidays" she nodded.

"Elizabeth, would act with grace though she may have been sad, she is the true Princess of England and heir to the throne" I was taken back by her sudden cold tone anger burned deep within me now as she looked at me mockingly. "You may leave now, Lady Somerset I wish to rest" she said closing her eyes I stood up bowing then walking towards the door fuming in anger.

I quickly walked back to my chambers dismissing the servants "that…..that harlot" I hissed shoving a vase to the floor with a successful smash.

"Mary, what in God's name do you think you are doing?" Edward said entering the room.

"That…women!" I finally got out and he grabbed my hands pulling me close.

"Calm down for the child, now tell me what happened" she said and I took a deep breath.

"I went to see Anne after you left she said she is to be up for the holidays and I told her that it was good because Elizabeth, would have been saddened. She then said that Elizabeth, would have acted with grace for she is the true Princess of England and Heir to the throne" understanding flickered in his eyes.

"Did you tell her you were with child?" he asked nervously letting my hands go.

"No, the King said he would make an announcement a few weeks after Christmas" I said rubbing my head as I felt a headache coming.

"Well, ignore her she is just upset over the loss of her child" he said and I unwillingly nodded.

"What did you sister, Lady Elizabeth want?" I asked curiously as he sat down.

"She has asked that I encourage my father to accept a marriage proposal made by Gregory Cromwell" I nodded thinking it over.

"And shall you?" I asked curiously sitting next to him.

"Yes, his father is King's Chief minister" I nodded "I have informed the Dowager Princess, of your dispatcher after Christmas and she has agreed to go with you" I nodded.

"Good, shall you be visiting often?" I asked and he sighed looking up at me.

"I do not know, that depends on the King, but I suppose he will let me visit" he got up taking some pieces of parchment with him "you should rest I shall be back later in time for supper" I nodded and he kissed the top of my head as he left the apartment.

"Lady Somerset?" I heard a small voice at the door ask.

"Yes?" I said standing up and she walked over hesitantly.

"I was told to give this to you" she said and I smiled.

"Thank you, here merry Christmas" I said handing her a few coins she smiled bowing.

"Thank you, Your Grace" and left.

**Dearest Mary,**

**I have spent many nights in this dungeon you left me in and my thoughts often drift to you and what could have been. Christmas is coming soon and I wish you a very merry one I know after all this you harbor ill feelings for me, but I beg you not to. I have escaped from the Tower as you know with help from a friend whom I cannot say I will entrust in you that I am fleeing to Spain under the alias Christopher Nottingham I shall write to you when I arrive and hope very much I will receive a letter back.**

**Sincerely**

**George Boleyn **

I wondered how he was able to get someone to bring me this, but I knew it must have been one of his friends that had visited him that he slipped the letter to. I chewed my lip nervously staring down at my hands as I threw the letter into the fire.

I would not tell on him, he was not going to bother us anymore the worst that could happen is he writes a letter, but his alias now Christopher Nottingham no one would ever know who he was.

"Lady Somerset" I heard and looked up to see Lady Bryan.

"Yes, Lady Bryan" I asked standing up.

"Her Highness, Princess Elizabeth wishes to see you" she said and I smiled thinking of my younger sister who had turned two only three months ago.

"Send her in" I said and it took only a few minutes before she ran into the room wrapping her arms around my legs. Her copper curls bounced merrily and her green and red skirts swirled around her legs.

"Mary! Mary! It Christmas!" she said in excitement jumping up and down.

"I know, and I can see you are very excited" I said kneeling down to her height.

"I am, but they say mama sick" she said pouting.

"Never fear, I have talked to mama and she will be fine and here in time for the celebrations" I said and that caused her to smile again.

"Mary, I ask you a question" she said and I sat down in my chair and she hopped up in my lap.

"Yes" I said and she looked down at her hands.

"Why we have different mama's?" I sucked in air looking at her with wide eyes, Elizabeth was a very smart girl and I knew she would be very cleaver when she grew older.

"Elizabeth, we have different mothers because papa decided that he no longer wanted to be married to my mama, but rather yours" I said delicately trying to figure the best way to put it to a two year old.

"Why?" she asked turning her head slightly.

"Because…because he fell out of love with mine" I said and she stared up at me with curious blue eyes, ones that mirrored my own. "But he loves us both very much, that is something you should never question" I said and she nodded.

"Why does mama keep saying she needs a boy, does she not love me?" she asked playing with my hair which I had decided to leave down today.

"She loves you very much, but a boy is needed to rule the Kingdom, you should not be worrying about this though I promise you everything will be alright" I said kissing her head affectionately.

"If you say so" she said sighing I let out a small laugh.

"Is there anything else?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I do not want to go to Hatfield" she said with a pout.

"Why?" I asked.

"Boring now" she said shaking her head "where do you live?" she asked brightly.

'At Wolf Hall, but I have not been there yet though I am leaving after Christmas celebrations to reside there till June" I said and she hopping off my knees.

"Can I go with you?" she asked hopefully laying her hands on my knees.

"Elizabeth…I do not know" I said nervously.

"Please Mary" she whined.

"I will ask father tonight, but if he says not it is final" she nodded happily.

"Princess, tis time for you to go" Lady Bryan said and I stood up kissing her head affectionately.

"Go with, Lady Bryan and be a good girl or I will not ask papa" she nodded.

"Bye Mary" she said taking her governances hand and leaving my chambers.

I watched her go laying a hand on my stomach in thought, if I had a daughter I hoped she had some qualities of, Elizabeth. She was such a sweet child.


	11. Chapter 11

_December, 25th__ 1534_

Christmas was always celebrated splendidly no exceptions. I wore a crimson gown trimmed with ermine, mama wore the same in a different design. Anne dressed extravagantly in a gown of purple and gold parading her title as Queen.

"Mary pretty!" Elizabeth said running up to me her crimson skirts tangling around her ankles, she rested her hands on my knees as I sat next to my mother.

"Careful, and thank you, you are beautiful as well" I said as she leaned up kissing my cheek.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart" Anne said sitting on her throne.

"I be back" she said running to her mother I drew back sitting straight forward.

"Mary, you must be careful now" mama said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" I said looking at her in confusion.

"Anne, lost her child and Henry is upset of course, when she finds you are with child she will be upset if you have a boy her jealousy would reach no bounds" she said taking my hand in hers. "I love you, Mary, but she is a very dangerous women, she has done so much already I do not want you or your family getting hurt" she said kissing my hand.

"I know mama, but I do not believe papa will let her hurt us anymore" I said watching them carefully as papa's eyes wandered threw Anne's maids.

"Maybe, but when and if she has a son she will be a force to be reckoned with and you know she will get back at all those who she feel deserves it" mama said leaning back in her chair.

"Mary, the King wishes to speak with you" Edward, said and I nodded standing up taking his hand as he led me to my fathers throne.

"Father" I said bowing before him, Elizabeth sat on his knee bouncing excitedly.

"Sweetheart, it seems the Princess Elizabeth wants to go with you to Wolf Hall" he said looking down at my younger sister a small smile on his face. I cast a quick glance to Anne, her face held on of worry and jealousy.

"I know, she expressed that wish with me too, but I said it was up to, Your Majesties" I said respectably.

"Mary, do you think it would be wise bringing her with you?" he said and I knew he was speaking about my pregnancy.

"I do not think it would cause any harm, she is a sweet child and shows no sign of causing any problems" I said looking to Elizabeth who was glowing with happiness.

"Henry, why would it cause her any trouble?" Anne said taking my fathers hand into her own.

"Mary, may I?" he asked standing up and I nodded as the crowd fell silent, he took my hand bringing me to stand next to him as he beckoned Edward, over. "Lord and Ladies, I have the most exceedingly happy news, my daughter the, Duchess of Somerset is pregnant with her first child" clapping resounded through the hall as I caught mama's eyes and she smiled at me.

"Mary, I am very happy for you, how far along are you" Anne, said feigning happiness.

"Almost two months, Your Majesty" I said seeing her jealousy.

"And you never said anything?" she said with a tight smile.

"I did not know till a few days ago, I then told my mother, Edward and my father" I said as papa smiled still holding my hand.

"Yes, Mary shall be leaving to Wolf Hall tomorrow and since Elizabeth, wishes to go and, Mary does not think there will be a problem she can go" he said and Elizabeth screeched in happiness hugging my legs.

"Henry, do you think that is a good idea? First pregnancies can be difficult" she said looking down to, Elizabeth who was attached to my leg.

"Yes, Anne she will be fine, Mary knows what is best for her and if she says, Elizabeth will be no trouble then I believe her, do not let your jealousy cloud your judgment!" he snapped at her looking to me. "Elizabeth, go with Mary, to your aunt Katherine" he said.

"Bring her over to Katherine? Henry, Elizabeth has no need-" she started as I picked her up.

"Anne!" he growled grabbing her wrist "keep quiet" I hesitantly bowed going back to my seat.

"Your Highness" mama said seeing Elizabeth, who giggled.

"Call me, Elizabeth!" she said I let out a small laugh, she was still young and did not understand the importance of titles.

"Very well, Elizabeth" she said and she jumped from my lap sitting on mama's I shifted nervously looking to, Anne.

"Your name Kitty!" she said and I let out a laugh almost spluttering my wine.

"Oh, well that is a nickname that my name can have I guess" mama said biting her lip in laughter.

"You from Spain?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I am it is where I was born" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Tell me!" she demanded bouncing in her lap.

Mama let out a small laugh holding her still "well my mother and father were a King and Queen like yours, Spain is not like England, it is warm and very sunny" she said slowly for her to follow.

"Why come here?" she asked curiously.

"Well it very complicated, but you can say I came to learn the culture"

**Katherine of Aragon**

At first it was awkward holding, Anne's daughter close to me as she asked questions about my past.

"You a Princess?" I smiled grimly.

"Yes, I was Princesa de España" I said and she giggled.

"What that!" she said her red curls bouncing happily.

"It means Princess of Spain" I said laughing "Spanish is my first language, English is second"

"Say more"

"Si te gusta que se" she laughed her curiously taking the peak.

_If it pleases you I shall_

"Teach me" she said grabbing the bodice of my gown.

"I am going to Wolf Hall just life you and if your father agrees I will" I said and she jumped from my lap running over to Henry.

"You are going to teach her Spanish? Mama she is only 2" Mary laughed.

"She is smart, she can learn it if she wants" I said as, Elizabeth dragged, Henry back.

"Papa, Aunt Kitty teach me Spanish?" she said and I felt my face turn red and, Mary stifle a giggle.

"Aunt Kitty?" Henry said laughing lowly "well you are to spend till June at Wolf Hall, I believe she may, if you really want to" he said and she screeched in happiness. Henry always did spoil her, even Mary when she was little.

**Mary Seymour nee Tudor**

Night came and I left for bed followed by, Edward.

"I see the Princess is very excited for Wolf Hall" he said sliding into bed next to me.

"She is only two, it is a place she has never been she is also excited that my mother is going to teach her Spanish" I said with a light smile.

"Do you think she will learn it?" he asked blowing out the candle near the bed.

"She is very smart and seems intent on doing so" I said as he pulled me close to him staring down at me resting a hand on my stomach.

"What are we going to name this child?" he asked and I looked down to my still flat stomach.

"My father always said the first son should be named after his father so I think, Edward" a quick smile shone across his face "but what if it is a girl?" I asked.

"I think it would be safe to name her after the Queen, to appease her in a way" he said and I sat up just a little.

"After her?" I said in astonishment "no I will not, if anything I wish to name her after my mother" I said and he pushed me to lay back down "I do not want our daughter named after a women who is falling from grace" I said and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? Do you think he would rid himself of her" he asked curiously and I chewed my lip.

"I think so, if she cannot give him what she promised" I said and he nodded in deep thought.

"Sleep now, you have a long journey tomorrow" he said and I closed my eyes wondering what he was thinking.

The next morning everything was ready for our departure "Mary! I'm ready!" Elizabeth yelled running down the hall followed by her nurses.

"I can see that" I laughed taking her hand helping her into the carriage before me, mama went next.

"Be careful and watch the child, I shall visit soon" I nodded and he helped me in shutting the door.

"Do you feel well this morning?" Mama asked and I nodded smiling lightly.

"I feel well" I said and, Elizabeth looked up.

"Are you sick?" she asked curiously.

"No, I am having a baby" I said and she smiled.

"Does that mean I be an auntie like Aunt Kitty?" she said looking from my mother to me.

"Yes, you will be" she screeched in happiness clapping bouncing in her seat.

"Did you hear, I be an auntie like you!" she said tugging on mama's arm who smiled petting her hand.

"Yes, I heard" she said calmly "we should not get her too excited, Elizabeth the child in her is delicate" she added and, Elizabeth nodded.

"What are you going to name it?"

I looked to, Elizabeth then mama who was staring at me just as curiously "if it is a boy he will be, Edward and if she is a girl she will be, Katherine" I said and mama smiled taking my hand.

"So Eddy and Kathy, I cant call her Kitty cause Aunt Kitty" Elizabeth said smiling up to me.

"Yes, Elizabeth you can sleep if you like, its going to be a long ride I am told" I said as she leaned into me yawning.

"Okay, Mary" she said taking a deep breath closing her eyes, I followed her example, pregnancy has made me tired.


	12. Chapter 12

**Some birthdays have been made up and I changed**  
**Ages-**  
**Mary Seymour 'Tudor' Duchess of Somerset- 19, February 18**  
**Katherine of Aragon Dowager Princess of Wales- 49, December 16**  
**Edward Seymour, Duke of Somerset- 28, October 29**  
**Thomas Seymour, Baron Seymour of Sudeley 27, January 4**  
**Lady Jane Seymour -26, March 4**  
**Henry Tudor, King of England- 43, June 28**  
**Anne Boleyn, Queen of England- 33, August 26**  
**Elizabeth Tudor, Princess of England- 2, September 7**

* * *

**September 25th 1535 **

I grunted in pain listening to the midwives coach me as I gave birth to Edward's child, outside the room he and my mother waited, Elizabeth left for Court a couples months back. Sweat burned my body as I whimpered my eyes closed tightly from the pain of baring a child "Lady Somerset, you must push, the child is close" the midwife ordered.

Oh how I wanted to give up, but I could not, my mother gave birth many more times then I have, true my siblings did not survive but she made it through. I opened my eyes with new vigor ready to see my baby.

**Edward Seymour, Duke of Somerset **

She had gone into labor early this morning, maybe around 4? It was noon now and my anxiety was growing, I wanted to see my child and I knew Her Highness wanted to see her daughter. In truth, I wanted to see her too.

"Lord Somerset, please sit, we do not know when the child shall arrive" my mother-in-law's voice said and I turned to look at her, I was leaning against the wall near the door.

"You are right" I sighed and went to a chair that faced the door "what if it is a boy?" I asked finally looking towards her, Anne Boleyn had miscarried a child a little after Christmas this year upsetting the King. But he made a statement saying that it was a mishap and she would soon birth his son.

"I do not know" Katherine said looking away, eyes cast towards the door in slight worry "Henry would probably not acknowledge the child till he bore a son of his own. Or he could gift the child with a title, it is all his will and we all know how easily that can be changed" she said the ending bitterly.

"Sometimes I pray for a girl, it would make things easier" I sighed burying my face in my hands trying to block out the world.

"A girl would make things simpler, but you still need an heir, do not think about the King" I heard the door open and looked up quickly only to see maids getting more hot water.

"His Majesty the King!" A herald called and we all stood bowing as he entered the room glancing over to his cast away wife then to me.

"Lord Somerset, how is my daughter" I caught Katherine rolling her eyes and looking to him.

"She has been in labor since 4 this morning" I noted Queen Anne by his side looking towards the birthing chamber with a blank look.

"My Lord" a small voice said and I looked back to see a young maid "Her Grace has had the child" I strode quickly over to her.

"What is it!" Katherine was by my side and slide her way into the room, somewhere where men were not allowed.

"A healthy boy, My Lord" I nodded the room becoming tense and anxious.

"Congratulations Somerset, your wife has given you something she promised you" it was a jab a Queen Anne, but I ignored it.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, will you not stay to meet your grandson?" He hesitated glancing to his Queen.

"Yes, I will" she scowled, but replaced it with a pleasant smile.

"Lord Somerset, what do you plan on naming your child?" Mary and I have discussed this, it was the best course to please the King.

"Mary wishes to name the child Henry, after her father, the King" he smiled proudly as a midwife said we were allowed in.

**Mary Seymour, Duchess of Somerset **

I held my son in my arms, he was a small baby and was nestled in my arms comfortably sleeping, tired from his first few hours of this Earth. His name would be Henry, it was something Edward and I have talked about, our second son, God be willing, would be Edward. My mother sat near my side looking down on her only grandchild smiling down to him admiring him like I am, he was an heir for my father, my hope that I would be in the line of succession again.

"Wife, I am glad to see you are well" Edward said striding into the chamber a bit nervously followed by the King and his whore. In the months of my pregnancy the pleasantries between us has turned bitter and hateful, like before, only now she could do nothing to me.

"Your Majesties" I bowed my head in respect to them looking to Edward, "I have given you a son" he reached down picking the babe up from my arms cradling him carefully, awkwardly at first.

"So I have been told" it was a minute before he smiled down on the child, he resembled his father so much but had my dark brown aburnish hair but had his fathers greenish blue eyes.

"Lord Somerset, let me see my grandson" my father said and Anne looked at my child with no emotion on her face. He held him for only a moment before jealousy burned in his eye and my son was returned to my awaiting arms.

"Elizabeth will be pleased to know you have had your child" Anne said and I nodded thinking of my little sister who's birthday had passed earlier in the month, she was now at Hatfield Palace. I placed Henry into my mothers arms and she smiled holding him close.

"We must be going, we are needed in Court, come Anne" they both left and I sighed looking to my son who gurgled loudly.

"My Lord, we must take him to be fed now" his maid said and I reluctantly handed my son over letting him be taken to the nursery.

"Are you tired? Sweetheart you should sleep" mama said and I nodded laying back in my bed.

October 15th 1535

We were back at Court now and everything seemed fine between my father and Queen Anne, for she was pregnant again due sometime in July from what I hear, she was certain now that this child was a male. I hoped she was more positive for after her last miscarriage which she suffered in the June after Elizabeth's birth, some speculated that she could no longer conceive.

"Wife, are you well?" Edward asked from my seat and I jumped a little.

"Yes I am fine, I am just thinking of our son at Wolfhall with my mother" she had stayed behind to be with him when I could not, and she did not enjoy court life at all now that she must bow to Anne Boleyn.

"He is fine, your mother is with him" I looking to my father talk with the French ambassador, another alliance that would fall through no doubt.

"Mary, come here" he said and I stood up from my seat walking over to him, I took my fathers hand and bowed to the French ambassador just a little "this is my daughter, Lady Mary Seymour Duchess of Somerset" he introduced and I bowed my head "Mary this is Ambassador Charles de Marillac."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you Ambassador" I said in a courtly tone.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Somerset, may I congratulate you on the birth of your son, Sir Henry Seymour, how is the young boy?" I smiled at my sons name.

"Thank you, he is well at Wolfhall with my mother" my father coughed bringing the attention back to himself.

"Mary, I was talking of a marriage between France and England, for the Princess Elizabeth and it seems that interest has also been shown in your child as well" I looked to the ambassador.

"To whom?" I inquired glancing over to Edward.

"The King of France does not know of yet, but he shall send word once he finds someone respectful enough to marry the grandson of the King of England" I raised my head a little higher glad he never mentioned the word bastard in his sentence.

"If you wish to speak of marriage for my son, My Lords, I insist that my husband, Lord Somerset be involved after all I am only the childs mother it is his decision to whom we shall marry our children to" my father laughed patting my shoulder.

"An obedient wife, you may leave Mary" I bowed lowly returning to my husbands side, I noticed Queen Anne's eyes on me the whole time.

"What did the King want?" He asked taking my hand.

"The King of France has showed interest in our son" his eyes light up for a moment glancing around the hall then back to me "I do not understand why he would show interest I am not a Princess and Harry is only is not no where near gaining the throne for himself" I sighed in annoyance.

"Your father is a man with changing moods, one day he may decide to put you back in the line of succession, the King of France is just making sure he has first picks at everything, just in case" I smiled lightly rolling my eyes.

"My Lady Somerset, the Queen asks that you join her" one of the maids said and I sighed.  
"If the Queen wishes me too" I stood up and Edward went to go talked with the Duke of Suffolk "Your Majesty" I said bowing to the Queen.

"Lady Somerset, please sit" I took a seat next to her smoothing my dark green skirts "I see your father, the King, was showing you off to the French ambassador, may I ask why?" she knew why and it made her angry.

"The King of France wished to congratulate me on the birth of my son, Majesty, he always wished to purpose a marriage to whom we do not know yet" her lips pressed into a thin line.

"I do not see why he would look for a marriage for your son when our son is growing in my belly" she snapped speaking of my father.

"He just wants what is best for my son, his grandson, I am sure when Your Majesty gives birth the King will have many people begging him to marry their Princesses to the Prince of Wales" she smiled lightly touching her stomach.

"Yes, my son will have any option for a wife he pleases" I so badly wanted to remind her that was only if she birthed a son, we all remember last time she promised my father a son, though Elizabeth was loved by all, she was the biggest disappointment. "I shall retire now, I do not wish to exhaust the baby" I nodded and stood and bowed as she left back to her chambers.

"Sister, what did Queen Anne want?" Jane asked as I walked down from the Queen's table.

"Nothing, just to speak about her son" there was a bit of sarcasm in my voice and she smiled sweetly, Jane was older then me about 26 and still not married "Jane, do not mind me asking, but has your father found you a husband yet?"

"No, sometimes I fear I shall never marry, but it does not displease me, maybe God has called me to a nunnery?" It was almost like a question and I nodded forcing a small smile.

"I am sure God has many good things planned for you" she nodded in agreement and I met my husband across the room talking with the other men, "husband, I wish to retire now" he nodded kissing my forehead and I left for our chambers. As I kneeled in front of a cross holding my rosary tightly in my hands, I prayed for my son, husband, mother, Elizabeth and my father, I even found it in my heart to pray for Anne Boleyn and her unborn child.

"Wife, it is time for sleep" Edward said entering the room, I stood up with a nod and slid into our bed.

November 12th 1535  
French Court, King Francis I of France

"Your Majesty, Ambassador Marillic has returned from England with news from King Henry's court" a page boy said, beside me my wife, Eleanor of Austria sat, I dismissed her with a wave of my hand watching the ambassador walk in and bow deeply.

"My gracious Majesty, it is such a comfort to be back on French soil" he said kissing my hand lightly before stepping back and standing straight up.

"So tell me, what has life been like in the Tudor Court, The King's daughter must have given birth by now" he nodded his lips twitching into a smile.

"Yes, that she has, and His Majesty has agreed to the idea of marriage as well, The Lady Somerset has had a boy, they named him Henry Seymour" oh how Anne Boleyn must be fuming. She helped this girl back into her fathers graces and most liking in doing so brought about her own downfall "but, before I left I gained word that the Queen is yet again with child, they say it is due in July"

"Send my congratulations to His Majesty on Queen Anne's conception, and have a list of the nobles daughters brought to me, look for a cousin of mine or maybe even a bastard, we must send you back with a proposal" he nodded bowing his head leaving. I would not purpose my own daughters, no, the Lady Somerset was the King's bastard, but if ever he chose differently there would be a French bride on King Henry's grandson's arm.

**English Court, Mary Seymour, Duchess of Somerset **

Today I was returning to Whitehall, I have been at Court for little over a month almost and I missed my mother and son desperately "are you sure you wish to leave Mary, I have much planned for your stepmother in these coming weeks" my father said trying to persuade me to stay.

"I am sure father, I would like to see my son very much and I have missed my mother as well" he grew uncomfortable at the mention of my mother, but nodded his head in acceptance.

"Do write when you get there, we wish to know how well little Harry is doing" Queen Anne said in mock sweetness one hand over her belly which was only a month along.

"I shall" Edward took my hand and led me out to the awaiting carriage.

"Send word once you arrive and be sure to take inventory of what we have, I am thinking of moving us to a different home away from my mother and sisters" I nodded and he kissed me lightly helping me up in the carriage. It was a two day ride to Wolfhall and I arrived late in the afternoon.

November 14th 1535

"Mary, I was not expecting you so soon" mama said as I entered the nursery.

"Edward allowed me to leave earlier then planned, I have missed Harry so much!" Gently I lifted my son out of his cradle and held him to me, he gurgled and smiled looking up at me, he looked so much like his father, but had my eyes.

"How is life at Court? I hear...I hear Queen Anne is pregnant" it always hurt her pride to call her by that title.

"Yes, she is about a month along, astrologers are already predicting that it will be a boy" she let out a small sigh running her fingers through her graying hair.

"I think I shall leave you two alone now, shall I see you at supper?" I nodded rocking my son in my arms.

"If given the chance, you would make a great King" I whispered down to him, he looked up with wide eyes cooing softly and reaching for my face. Country life was so much more simpler then Court and I already I liked it much more. A small supper was made for me and my mother and I sat across from her a little tired from my journey "King Francis has asked for a marriage between Harry and a French girl, father has agreed to it" her face twisted in annoyance.

"A French girl?" She said in disgust "the French were always known for their manipulation. they are ensuring that if ever your father changes his mind on you Harry's wife will be French" she rolled her eyes in anger.

"Edward has spoken with father about it and he agreed" there was a knock and Jane walked in.

"I am sorry for bothering you, but my mother and father wish to see you" I nodded placing my napkin down, though I was a Seymour myself Edward's parents did not talk to me as much.  
"Lady Somerset, I must speak to you about something very important" Lady Margery, Edward's mother said bowing a little before me.

"What is it you wish to speak of?" I asked taking a seat.

"Has Edward spoken to you about leaving Wolfhall?" She asked and I nodded quickly, "John is becoming very sick and I want him to have little to no bother at all, though it grieves me and I know it is not my place I was requesting that you move your family to another Castle" I did not bother me much.

"Yes, I shall send a letter to Edward and let him decide where we shall move" she nodded her head and I stood up going back to my room and quickly writing Edward a letter sending it through the night.

**November 15th 1535 **

Edward wrote back that we would move to Kentmere Castle in Cumbria "mother, are all your things packed?" I asked smoothing my skirts lifting my son from his crib.

"Mary, do you not think it best that I go back to Kimbolten? Or another residence of mine? You have a family now and do not need me here" she sighed standing up walking over to me and my son.

"No! I need you here with me and Harry!" I cried out in fear of her leaving.

"Calm down sweetheart" she said with a smile standing and walking towards me.

"Mother, I shall not have you living alone in some far of castle, you are wanted and loved here" she kissed my forehead and took Harry from me carefully.

"My Lady Somerset, it is time to leave" Jane said and I nodded making my way down to the carriage with my mother and son. Edward said he would meet me at Kentmere with news and I was eager to get there and find out what it was, but I hoped it was nothing bad.

"Mary, is Harry to ride with us?" Mama asked as we stood in front of the carriage.

"Yes, so shall his nurse" she nodded and handed me Harry as I sat down and got in herself "how is my sweet boy?" I cooed gently and he smiled up and me and giggled "how long will it take?" I asked Lady Myer, his nurse.

"They said about three days time" I hated long carriage rides, especially with Harry now, he was so young and I did not want him catching a cold.

"It will be alright, he is warm" mama said sensing my discomfort.

"Edward wrote that there is something of great importance that he must tell me when we reach Kentmere, I pray it is good news" I held Harry tightly. "I fear they shall take him from me and send him to a nursery somewhere" I admitted my fear quietly and mama lay her hand on my shoulder.

"If they do you must smile and bare it, there is not much we can do to fight a King but ask that Harry stay with you" she said sympathetically.

"I shall fight it, I do not trust Queen Anne, especially when she still does not have a son of her own" the carriage was quiet and I grew nervous at my own words "Lady Myer, do not repeat what I have said, it was in fear" she nodded obediently.

"Careful of your own words mi amor, you never know who could be listening and if they are truly your friends" my mothers words held a tone to it that spoke of seriousness, she of all people knew of spies, father placed many in her services when she was Queen.

"I will not betray Her Grace, I am a loyal servant, Your Highness" Lady Myer said quickly and mama nodded her head in understanding.

"I know, but not everyone is as loyal and I am certain the Boleyn's have spies in your household" maybe that was what Edward wanted to speak with me about?

* * *

**I know I havent updated in a very long time, but I had trouble finding a muse for this story, thankfully I believe I have Lol.**


End file.
